Apuesta al amor
by Shion1479
Summary: He aqui una historia donde meto a mis autoras/es favoritas/os, espero y os guste/ P.D.: necesito dos escritoras mas para este fic, se ofrecen? U
1. Chapter 1

**Hola panas de fanfiction, aquí Shion reportándose con este nuevo fic en donde meto a mis escritoras/es favoritas/os y que se me ocurrió escuchando a The Black Eyed Peas**

**Shun: siempre por escuchar música ¬¬**

**Shion: pos sí, que haría yo sin la música *-***

**Ace: si, ya veo -_-U**

**Anubias: quienes son los The Black Eyed Peas ¿? ._.¿?**

**Shion: Un grupo musical que… awww me da pereza explicarte u_u**

**Anubias: o.o… DEJEN REVIWS XFAAAA! Se los agradeceremos ^^**

**Los dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. ^^**

"_**Apuesta al amor"**_

_**Cap. 1: el concierto**_

No puedo creerlo!-gritó Aika

**Aika Kuso era una chica de estatura normal, pelinegra de ojos marrones**

Sakari y tú consiguieron entradas para los The Black Eyed Peas! (Es que visitaron mi país y me encanto eso ^^)-pego también Tsuki entusiasmada

**Tsuki Kazami era una chica alta, delgada, cabello negro largo y con flequillo, ojos violetas.**

Eso es genial Shion!-dijo alegra Luna

**Estelaluna (Luna) era alta, delgada, pelinegra y ojos oscuros, con dos chongos en la cabeza y lentes dorados**

Podremos ver a nuestros ídolos en vivo y en directo junto con David Guetta!-siguió Taylor

**Taylor Kuso (prima de Aika) era delgada, de pelo castaño con una cola de caballo hacia la derecha, ojos rojizos **

Si, lo sé chavas ^^ y lo mejor es… que conseguimos entradas pa' todas nosotras!-dijo Shion

**Shion Reiser era alta, delgada, pelinegra con un corte casi idéntico al de Ace pero más femenino y mechitas azules, ojidorada**

Eso es asombroso! Ya no tendremos que verlos más por televisión…-dijo Tsuki

O por internet…-añadió Luna

Ahora lo aremos de veras de veritas-culminó Taylor

No puedo esperar!-dijo Aika emocionada

Yo tampoco ^^… solo que… pos hay un pequeño problemita jeje-confesó apenada la ojidorada

Hola chicas ^^-saludó Sakari

**Sakari Ningtray era alta, de ojos turquesas y pelo color negro, delgada anatomía **

Sakari! Joder, justo la persona a la que quería ver, mujer!-dijo Shion y la tomó de los hombros-quieres explicarles el pequeño inconveniente sobre el tema de las entradas que conseguimos, ándale por fa

Ah? Aun no les has dicho?-le pregunto Sakari algo exaltada

Decirnos qué?-pregunto Chinchi que iba llegando

**Chinchi Aldert (gracioso el nombre ¿no? XD) era alta, delgada (vaya que sí), peliblanca corto lacio de ojos color carmesí**

Sakari y Shion tomaron aire y dejaron salir la explicación de forma bastante rápida que quedaron sin aliento:

Que conseguimos entradas para los The Black Eyed Peas pero Aika, Tsuki, Chinchi y Shion no pudieron dar el examen final el día que se había marcado y lo deben dar ese mismo día y como somos turno noche, ese será un gran problema y las demás tenemos clases de inglés o otra materia… ahh-

Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos

NOOOOOO!-gritaron Chinchi y Tsuki lamentándose al unísono

Y nosotras con tantas esperanzas-se lamentaron Luna, Aika y Taylor

Ya que-suspiraron ambas pelinegras

Hi hi chicas ^^!-saludo Yania

**Yania Klarson era delgada, pelo largo lacio rubio oscuro ceniza y ojos ámbar**

Hola Yania-la saludaron bastante desanimadas

Que sucede?-preguntó

Bueno…-dijeron y le contaron toda la historia

Vaya, tremendo embrollo en el que se metieron panas, enserio-

Oh! Tremenda deducción Sherlok pero… eso ya lo sabemos!-dijo Tsuki fastidiada

Y ahora que hacemos chicas?-preguntó Aika

No se me ocurre nada-dijo Chinchi

A mí tampoco-afirmo también Luna

Lo tengo… lo tengo… lo tengo!-dijo alegre Yania

Qué? … Qué?... Qué?-entusiasmadas las chicas

Chasqueó los dedos-Y ya se me fue-se desanimó Yania y todas la miraron ¬¬U

Yania, la próxima vez, asegúrate de saber bien de que se trata tu plan antes de decir que tienes uno ¿ok? ¬¬-le dijo con antipatía Chinchi (adoro ese nombre XD)

Ok T_T-dijo Yania

Necesitamos algo que nos sirva, que nadie se lo espere, que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que haremos, necesitamos el plan perfecto!-se inspiro en tremendo discurso Tsuki decidida con el ceño fruncido y todas con cara de O_O

Y cual sería ese?-le preguntó Taylor aun en O_O

No tengo ni la más remota idea-

Todas: ¬¬U

Mmm… díganme, el concierto es a las 20:00 pm cierto?-pregunto Sakari

Así es-le respondió Aika

Y la clase de inglés y demás es de 19:00 pm a 21:00 pm, cierto?-

Aja-esta vez fue Luna

Y el examen también ¿ok?-

Si-ahora fue Tsuki

A que quieres llegar, mujer?-le pregunto confundida Shion

A… tengo un plan-sonriendo

Llegó el día de tan esperado evento y las jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada del lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo tal suceso… (Anubias: pero… como? O_O / yo: lee y veras ^^)

El plan fue un éxito!-gritaron Aika, Taylor y Luna

No puedo creerlo, realmente funciono!-siguieron Tsuki, Chinchi y Yania

Chicas, escuchamos bien ¿ok?-les dijo Shion para calmarlas

Lo sentimos T_T-

Déjalas Shion, están emocionadas-le dijo Sakari

Lo siento, es que no estoy muy segura de que haya pasado el examen T_T-confesó la pelinegra

Tranquila, sabemos que lo hiciste bien-la consolaron

Gracias-les agradeció

Hi hi chicas!-saludo Samantha que venía acompañada por Kasumi

**Samantha Kimura era alta, delgada, ojos verde agua, pelo negro lacio corto hasta los hombros con un mechón rojo en frente**

**Kasumi**

Samantha! Kasumi! Cuanto tiempo panas!-gritó Shion emocionada para después abrazarlas pero luego entro en duda-enserio, cuánto tiempo paso?

Ahh… un mes…?-respondió de modo sarcástico Samantha

Las extrañe ^^!-las volvió a abrazar la ojidorada

Tranquila Shion-la calmo Kasumi

Chicas, que estamos esperando? Entremos ya!-dijo Chinchi fastidiada por la espera

Si!-dijeron para después entrar

Se ubicaron en 1° fila de la gradería del sector vip y esperaron que tan codiciado grupo entre en acción. Las luces se apagaron y el histórico suceso ocurrió. Terminada la función, las chicas salieron más felices que la felicidad misma de la vida que les había tocado…

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy**

**Shun: muy corto, mi vida -.- además de que no respondió a la pregunta de Anubias**

**Yo: quien le pregunto ¬¬ el sig. Será muuuuucho mas largo, lo que paso es que mi mama estaba de malas y se me hiso imposible seguir escribiendo mas TT^TT y Anubias, sorry *^^* en el próximo cap sabrá =)**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Ace: jeje DEJEN REWIENS XFAAAA! ^^ Se los agradeceremos =)**

**Yo: exigencias, felicitaciones, concejos, críticas, amenazas, etc. Todo es aceptado =) (x cierto, lo de Black Eyed Peas namas lo puse xq… la verdad no se -.-)**

**Anubias: estaré contigo en este fic¿? ñwñ**

**Yo: no u.u pero si con otra chica linda ;)**

**Anubias: =( … **_***Chica linda… chica linda… quien será¿? *-* ***_

**Sayonara**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: gracias a las escritoras que aceptaron mi invitación ^^**

**P.D. 2: si quieren ser parte de este fic, comuníquense conmigo x mensaje privado o Facebook; mi dirección, etc. están en mi perfil ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola panas de fanfiction, aquí Shion con el 2° cap. de este fic mío que, x suerte, gusta ^^**

**Yania: hola Shion ^^**

**Yo: Yania, vino ^^ (y la abraza)**

**Shun: ahh… hola Yania (ruborizado)**

**Yania: ahh… hola Shun (igual que Shun)**

**Yo: no es divertido cuando se llevan bien (disgustada)**

**Anubias: así cómo?**

**Yo: quiero ver sangre (todos: O_O!) Qué?**

**Bueno los dejamos de molestar y vengan los pleitos! ^^ (Todos: O_O)… digo! El cap. jeje (todos: ¬¬) por cierto, tratare de llegar a las 2000 palabras -_- (Shun: no lo lograras) apostamos? (Shun: vale)^^**

Se ubicaron en 1° fila de la gradería del sector vip y esperaron que tan codiciado grupo entre en acción. Las luces se apagaron y el histórico suceso ocurrió. Terminada la función, las chicas salieron más felices que la felicidad misma de la vida que les había tocado…

"_**Apuesta al amor"**_

_**Cap. 2: Hola…**_

Te queremos Sakari!-gritaron las chicas para después abrazarla

No fue nada chicas, pero en realidad no esperaba que lo hicieran…-dijo Sakari

_**Flash back**_

_Aika, Tsuki, Chinchi, Shion; deberán terminar el examen en 30 min. Para poder llegar a tiempo-dijo Sakari a las susodichas_

_Pero si todas APENITAS pasamos los exámenes cuando estuvimos esforzándonos por ellos 2 horas ¿Qué te hace pensar que ESTE lo pasaremos en 30 min?-dijo Chinchi sarcástica_

_Luna y yo las prepararemos ¿estás de acuerdo Luna?-_

_Claro Sakari ^^-y las victimas… digo! chavas quedaron O_O_

_Genial; ahora, las demás… mmm, déjenme pensar… lo tengo!-_

_Dinos!-le dijeron estas o más bien le exigieron estas asustando así a Sakari_

_Ok; chicas, debemos adelantarnos más que toda la clase-_

_A que te refieres?-pregunto Luna que no entendía _

_(Suspiro) la clase dura 2 horas y el concierto es en 3 días, 2 x 3 = 6, son 6 horas, 6 horas que deben pasar a ser 4-se explico_

_En español por favor-le dijo muy confundida Taylor_

_Debemos pedirle a la maestra una oportunidad para adelantarnos de toda la clase teórica y mentalmente sin olvidar lo material para así poder asistir al concierto-y todas en O_O_

_En español de personas "normales"-dijo Shion sarcástica (Sakari: ¬¬_U_)_

_Lo que debemos copiar en 2 horas lo debemos hacer en 1 para después, en la hora restante, copiar lo del día siguiente y poder faltar el día del concierto ¿me explico bien ahora? ¬¬-_

_Si!-dijeron todas excepto…_

_No-dijo Yania-yo no entendí ni "a"_

_Todas ríen_

_Te explico luego Yania, ok?-le dijo Tsuki_

_Ok-_

_Hagámoslo chicas-dijo Aika y ¡abrazo de grupo! *-*_

_**Fin flash back**_

Todas ríen

Son las 21:30 p.m., paseemos un rato ¿sí?-propuso Samantha con cara de perrito por lo que las demás no pudieron rehusarse así es que fueron al parque

Tsuki, Sakari, Luna acompáñenme a tomar algo por fa-dijo Shion

Vale-dijeron estas y se fueron

Demos una vuelta Samantha-le dijo Kasumi

Está bien, vienen?-

No-dijo Taylor

Aquí las esperamos-dijo Aika

Si, vayan-dijo Yania y estas se fueron

**/En la barra de bebidas/**

La señorita que atendía puso una bebida cerca de Luna y esta la tomo pero alguien también…

Ah lo siento-dijo esta soltando el vaso

No, descuida, tómalo-le dijo el "chico"

Ah…gracias-

Por nada, cómo te llamas?-

Klaus y tú?-

Me llamo Luna, un placer *_es muy bonita_*-

Igualmente *_qué bonitos ojos_*-sonriendo

Shion iba a pedir su bebida cuando…

Un jugo de piña colada-la interrumpió un peliverdoso (Shion: O.o) (sí, claro, piña colada, a poco eres santo ¬¬)(Ace: ¬¬)

Disculpa pero, yo llegue 1°-le reclamo lo más serena posible, gran caso

No me digas-y volteo a mirarla y quedo hipnotizado al igual que esta-*_que linda_*

Ah…-

Lo siento-nervioso

Ya, descuida, no es nada-también así

Y… cuál es tu nombre?-

Shion Reiser y tú?-

Ace Grit-

Un gusto-

Igualmente-ambos dedicándose sonrisas

Tsuki se acerco a la barra:

Deme un jugo de naranja por favor-

Aquí tiene-

Gracias-y al voltearse le tiro el jugo a un rubio al chocar sin intención-lo siento mucho, no quería…-sin mirarlo

No… no hay bronca, son cosas que pasan-y se miran, ambos quedan encantados con los hermosos ojos que el otro poseía-hola-sonriendo

Ho…hola-levemente ruborizada al igual que este

Soy Keiht clay y tú?-

Tsu… Tsuki jeje-

Eres tartamuda?-

N…no, digo! No, es que a veces no me salen las… las…-

Palabras?-

Eh si, jeje *_como demonios no puede salirte una méndiga palabra? Hay que ver que eres bruta / Oye! Pfff genial, yo peleando con mi conciencia -.-_*-y entablaron una conversación que ni sé de donde salió

Sakari estaba bebiendo tranquilamente una limonada cuando escucho:

PELEA! PELEA! PELEA!-

*_Que rayos?_*-pensó arqueando una de las cejas-Chicas, ya regre…-y vio que estaban bastante entretenidas-Yo creo que aquí sobro-y fue a ver qué sucede

Se adentro a la cantidad de gente que gritaba y vio a un chico peliblaco de impactantes ojos dorados con una chica peliazul tras él; frente a él se encontraba un rubio retándolo

Te enseñaré a no meterte con las mujeres!-le gritó el peliblanco mientras que la chava que tenia atrás lloraba

Que me vas a hacer tu, poco hombre? Ni siquiera te animas a llevar a una chava al reservado!-contraatacó el rubio y Sakari en O_O

Yo no soy un pervertido como tú, Masquerade!-dijo el ojidorado y empezó el mokete (osea la pelea: puño, patada, garrote, etc. ^^)

Oye, tú! Ven aquí o quieres que te maten también?-le dijo Sakari a la joven y esta se acerco a ella-que sucedió?

Masquerade me estaba acosando-llorando y señalándolo-snif… pero luego vino Anubias (lo señaló) y me ayudó

Ah sí?-y los observó-será mejor que vayas a tu casa ahora-y la chica le hizo caso-*_Un acosador, eh? Será mejor que ya tengas un lugar reservado en el cementerio_* veamos cuanto aguantas… -y entró a la pelea

Anubias le pegó a Masquerade bien fuerte, lo cual hizo que retroceder y Sakari aprovechó pa noquearlo.

Uuuuuuuhh-dijeron los presentes sorprendidos e, irónicamente, adoloridos por solo verlo

Ups, creo que se me pasó la mano; qué más da, ya despertará-dijo la pelinegra y Anubias la miró igual que esta pero al rato desvió su mirada nuevamente-mrrr que siguen haciendo aquí? Vamos, largo, aquí no hay nada que ver-pero nadie le hizo caso-QUE NO ENTIENDEN ESPAÑOL? LARGENSE!-y todos se fueron, asustados, pero se fueron ^^-en cuanto a ti, ayúdame a cargarlo

Que piensas hacer?-

Ya verás-lo cargaron y lo recostaron sobre un banco-listo, ahora creerán que estaba ebrio

Quién eres?-

Sakari y tu Anubias ¿no?-

Si, Anubias… alias "el protector"-haciendo señal de entre comillas con los dedos y Sakari lanza una pequeña risa silenciosa-pero al parecer tu no necesitas uno, te invito algo?

Claro, porque no?-y se fueron a beber algo

**/Kasumi & Samantha/**

Iban caminando sin prestar mucha atención a su camino ya que iban chismoseando… digo! Platicando de cosas "interesantísimas" hasta que Kasumi chocó con un peliblanco

Lo siento-se disculpó Kasumi

No, fue mi culpa-le dijo el peliblanco ojidorado

Pero que dices, hermano, fue su culpa-dijo altanero su acompañante

Hey! No fue su culpa-le reclamó Samantha

No, él tiene razón, fue mi culpa-dijo Kasumi tratando de pacificar el ambiente

Qué tal si lo dejamos empate? ;)-le dijo el peliblanco sonriendo y esta se sonrojó levemente-esto de escuchar tantas veces la palabra "culpa" esta estresándome

Me parece genial-sonrió la peliroja-*_fiuu que guapo *-*_*

Por cierto, yo soy Ren Krouler y el idiota este es Dan Kuso-

Qué te pasa, hermano? Te defiendo y me llamas idiota? Vaya manera la tuya de expresar agradecimiento ¬¬-le reclamó Dan

Si verdad ^^-respondió Ren (Dan: ¬¬)

(Risita) yo soy Kasumi Klarens y ella, Samantha Kimura-dijo sonriendo y Ren se le quedo viendo

Hermano, no mires! La sonrisa es el veneno que las mujeres utilizan para envenenar a los hombres-dijo el castaño dramático tapándole los ojos al pobre y este tratando de zafarse

No seas idiota, Dan-dijo Ren quitando las manos de frente de los ojos

Grrr de donde saliste, machista de quinta?-lo desafió molesta Samantha

Yo, machista? Cierra la boca, feminista tercermundista-la sigue el ojidorado

Idiota-

Víbora-

Estúpido-

Loca-

Demente-

Psicótica-

Chicos, YA!-pegó Kasumi ya fastidiada de tanto embrollo e insultos pero no funciono, le siguieron:

Imbécil-

Impulsiva-

Salvaje-

Abusiva-

(Suspiro) Esto no terminará fácilmente-le dijo Ren a Kasumi y esta asintió cansada-hermano, nos vamos-y lo jaló del brazo mientras caminaba al igual que lo hizo la peliroja con su amiga pero eso no acabó allí:

Esto no se va a quedar así, oíste Kuso?-

Ah no, por supuesto que no, Kimura!-

**/Chinchi, Yania, Aika & Taylor/**

Me estoy aburriendo, hagamos algo-se quejó Yania

Yania, podrías utilizar un poco de ese cerebrito tuya, ah? Son las 22:00 p.m., que piensas hacer a estas horas de la noche, ah?-la regañó fastidiada y altanera Chinchi

Tranquila Chinchi, no es pa tanto-le dijo Aika

Chinchi, realmente no sé porqué Shion, Sakari y tu son tan unidas, enserio-le confiesa Taylor

A qué te refieres?-

A que eres la más antipática, amargada y engreída del grupo, para serte honesta, el hecho de que todas te soporten es un milagro, lastimosamente no estoy en él, yo no te soporto en lo más mínimo, de verdad-

Será mejor que cierres esa bocota tuya, Taylor-

Por qué? Namas digo la verdad-

Grrr-y empezó a correrla por todo el lugar

Chicas, ya!-empezó a decir Yania desesperada (¿?)

Déjalas, Yania, esto será divertido-dijo Aika sonriendo

Pero, Chinchi…-

Déjala; Taylor es un ángel caído del cielo-

Y eso por qué?-

Pos porque rompió el silencio-

Ahhh-(^^)-no comprendo-(¬¬)

(Suspiro) Me refiero a que Taylor se animó a decirles sus verdades a Chinchi-sonriente

Pero tú eres su amiga-triste

Yo? Pff si claro-con sarcasmo-no la soporto a esa chava

Y por qué te juntas con ella?-

Por qué Shion, Sakari y tú la introdujeron al grupo y debo aceptar a mi pandilla, lastimosamente en ciertos casos-

VEN AQUÍ, TAYLOR! NO HUYAS!-

Jajaja-se reía mientras corría pero, gracias a eso, no se dio cuenta de que un chavo (suuuuper guapo) pelinegro estaba sentado en una banca con ambas piernas estiradas, por los cuales la joven tropieza y cae bien duro al piso-AUCH!

HAW-HAW-se burló de ella Chinchi con la típica risa burlona de Nelson de Los Simpson para luego salir corriendo junto a las demás

Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el pelinegro a Taylor mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

Si; oye, estirar las piernas en medio del camino no es algo muy correcto por OBVIAS razones, sabías? ¬¬-

Si, jeje lo siento; soy Shein y tu?-

Taylor-

Te invito algo?-

Pos… *_vamos Taylor, acepta! Está bien guapo, su encuentro fue original y… y… te invita algo por el cual no deberás pagar tu ^^, qué más quieres, mujer? Acepta ya! / Ok, ok, tranquila subconsciencia _ _* ok =)-

Chinchi, mientras corría, no se dio cuenta de que estaba por chocar con un apuesto peliblanco… o, más bien, ya choco ^^U

AAHH-dijeron ambos tendidos en el suelo de tan duro choque

Grrr por qué no te fijas?-

Lo siento pero TU eras la que venía corriendo-

Pero… sabes? el parque es para jugar y, principalmente, correr…-

Eso es solo para niños y tú tienes 15, o me equivoco?-

Cómo… cómo lo sabes?-

En tu collar figura "15"-

Sabias que no… es correcto observar que lleva la gente?-altanera tomando su collar

No, pero… que acaso eres de la vieja escuela? Estamos en el siglo XXI; el sarcasmo, vale pero las viejas reglas, no; si necesitas actualizarte más solo llámame, Chinchi ;P-con tono de burla

Cómo sabes mi nombre?-confundida

Lo dice tu brazalete; por cierto, soy Shadow Prove, del "Siglo XXI"- sarcástico

Grrr-frustrada y se fue de allí

Oye, si necesitas más información, como te dije, solo llámame!-burlón

Cierra la boca!-molesta

*_Que genio… pero muy bonita_*-

*_Que idiota… más guapo… qué demonios? No seas Yania, Chinchi_*-

Ok, ya me estoy aburriendo, son las 22:30 p.m. y no tenemos idea del paradero de las demás-dijo Aika fastidiada

No sé tú pero yo voy a buscar a Chinchi-

Awww-fastidiada-tú y tu Chinchi, ya bájale ¿no?, eres lesbiana o qué onda? ¬¬*-

O_O que cosas dices, Aika! Por supuesto que no!-

Pos pareces ¬¬-

No, ni hay, ella solo es mi mejor amiga ^^-

A poco? Ella ni la hora te da y la consideras tu mejor amiga? hay que ver hasta dónde llega la ilusión ¬¬-

Pero… grrr ya no hablaré contigo-altanera y molesta y se fue

Y a esta que le pico? ¬¬-

Que le pasa a esa Aika? qué tiene en contra de Chinchi?-se preguntaba en voz alta Yania triste mientras caminaba

Sabes que si la gente te oye pensaran que estas loca?-le dijo un pelinegro por detrás

Ah?-y volteó-ah… *_Qué lindo *¬*_* si, es que estoy algo molesta con una amiga que detesta a otra amiga y…-la interrumpió

Ok, ya entendí, laaarga historia-

Bueno… no mucho-pensando un poco

Ah… bueno adiós, es que estoy algo apurado, busco… Shadow!-

Shadow? No conozco ese lugar o.o… ^^-(pelinegro: ¬¬U)

No… no es un lugar, es aquel chico de allá, es amigo mío, la persona a quien buscaba… *_linda pero hueca*_-

Ah… ok… adiós ^^-

Espera! Cómo te llamas?-

Yania ^^-

Lindo nombre-sonriendo

Gracias ^^ y el tuyo?-

Shun-

Shun? Raro nombre ^^, adiós-y se fue

Shun quedó O_o y se fue junto a su amigo…

**Hasta aquí el cap. amigos ^^**

**Yo: wiiii! Les dije que llegaría a las 2000 palabras y lo hice, yeah! *Bailecito de la felicidad ^^* En su cara, Kazami! =D**

**Shun: te odio ¬¬****, toma *pasándole 20 dolares***

**Yo: wiiiii! ^^**

**DEJEN REVIEWS XFAAAAA! Se los agradeceremos =) exigencias, felicitaciones, concejos, críticas, amenazas, etc. Todo es aceptado =)**

**Espero y os haya gustado ^^**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaa!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: les repito que si quieren ser parte del fic pueden contactarse conmigo a través de Facebook o MP', mi url y demás en mi perfil ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que pasó panas? Aquí su servilleta trayéndoles otro cap. más de esta loca historia (¿?) en el cual mis autores/as favoritos/as y algunas amigas son los personajes principales ^^**

**Shun: te sigo odiando ¬¬**

**Yo: x Alá, Shun, que rencoroso ¬¬ usted apostó, yo gane, lo superará algún día ^^ tranqui pana =)**

**Shun: como estar tranquilo a tu lado ¬¬ me largo -.- *se va***

**Yo: je lástima, GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS! Enserio =D**

**Me encanta que os guste mi fic. ^^**

**Los dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. =***

_Espera! Cómo te llamas?-_

_Yania ^^-_

_Lindo nombre-sonriendo_

_Gracias ^^ y el tuyo?-_

_Shun-_

_Shun? Raro nombre ^^, adiós-y se fue _

_Shun quedó O_o y se fue junto a su amigo…_

"_**Apuesta al amor"**_

"_**Cap. 3: Hola… parte 2 ^^U"**_

(Suspiro) Por qué es tan boba la gente hoy en día? No es posible que no se den cuenta de que una persona es una gran ignorante – se quejaba en voz alta y un chico rubio la escuchó. El tipo se colocó frente a ella mirándola e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Aika alzó la mirada y…

Qué tanto miras?-le preguntó arqueando la ceja Aika

Loca-

Perdón?-

Estas hablando sola, eso es síntoma de locura; el manicomio esta aquí a 3 cuadras, te escapaste ¿no es así?-

QUE? YO NO ESTOY LOCA!-

Ah… pos pareces-

Yo no me escape de NINGÚN manicomio pero tu estas A PUNTO de ir de urgencia a EMERGENCIAS MÉDICAS ò.ó-

Ta bueno, tranquila, no es pa que te pongas así-

(Suspiro) entonces vete, no sé porqué te metes en donde no te incumbe-

Ok pero al menos dime tu nombre-

*_Me pregunta mi nombre… ^^_* A… Aika-

Aika?-sonrisa-si te queda

Gracias… y tú?-sonrojadita

Leo-sonriente

**Leo era alto, rubio de ojos azules, delgado y con cara de buena gente. (No solo la cara)**

Ah-ruborizada-*_esta bueno*_

Y se quedaron charlando.

*_Grrr donde se metieron todas? Ò.Ó_*-pensaba Chinchi-*_mejor las reúno a todas*_-y le envía un sms a las 9.

Pero lo mismo hiso cierto peliblanco de nombre SHADOW con sus colegas excepto Shun que ya estaba con él.

(Risa) Eres muy graciosa, Luna-

(Risa) gracias ^^, también tu =)-

A poco?-

Claro que si-ambos rieron para luego ponerse serios y mirarse a los ojos-*_qué raro, no… no quiero alejarme de él, esto… nunca había pasado*_-y se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que… el móvil de ambos empezó a sonar (sorry Klaus) (Klaus: TT^TT)

Ah… disculpa, es que debo irme ya-después de revisarlo

Sí, yo también-luego de revisarlo también ella

Te acompaño?-

Vale, voy por aquí-

Yo también, vamos-y se fueron

Tengo una banda con mis amigos-

Enserio? Wow Keith, eres muy completo ^^-

Hago lo que puedo y me satisface-

Si… y entre cuantos están en el grupo?-

Somos 10 amigos en total pero solo 5 en el grupo musical-

Nosotras también somos 10 amigas… solo que sin banda jeje ^^-y suenan sus móviles y los revisan

Y hablando de los Reyes de Roma-

(Risa) Ya me debo ir, las chicas quieren que me reúna con ellas en el centro de la plaza-

Yo también, vamos-sonrisa

Ah ok-y se fueron

Gracias por la bebida Anubias pero debo irme, mis amigas deben estar buscándome-

Te acompaño… si quieres-y prim! Prim! Sus móviles y… ya saben el resto-los chicos quieren que vaya al centro de la plaza-algo triste (chulinaaaa TT^TT)

Las chicas quieren los mismo ^^-

Entonces… te acompaño?-sonriendo

Claro-y se fueron (cuantas veces diré lo mismo?)

Ash! Que tipo más descarado!-molesta

Pero guapo, no es así Samantha?-pícara

Si, es lindo… pero lo machista se lo quita todito-

Ok, ya entendí-

Qué?-

Que te gusta-

A poco el machista ese me va a gusta ¬¬-

Como digas -_-

Y a ti?-

A mi qué?-

Ay no te hagas, te gusto el Ren ¿no?-pícara

Algo-

Lo sabía!-y reciben el sms de Chinchi

Vamos-y se fueron (-_-)

Donde ha de estar mi súper amiga?-se preguntaba preocupada Yania; en eso, le llegó el sms-Ya la encontré! ^^- (bien x ti! ^^… ¬¬ ya enserio)

Shion seguía hablando con Ace:

Y que instrumento tocas en tu banda, Ace?-

Toco la guitarra eléctrica-

Wow-

Y tú no tocas uno?-

Bueno… toco el piano-

Piano?-

Si, es una tradición en mi familia-

Pero supongo que te gusta ¿o no?-

No, lo detesto-

Y qué te gusta?-

Pos…-y suena el celular y… ah! Ya saben -_-*

Vamos-y se fueron (¬¬U)

Vivo cerquita del centro comercial-

Wow ya también, Shein ^^-

Es genial, Taylor ^^ y…-y les llegó el sms y se fueron (esto fue corto… sorry =()

(Risa) Realmente hiciste eso?-

Pos claro, Aika, aunque debo agradecer que salí vivo de esa-

Pero eran chigüagüeños-

Si pero eran 3-

(Risa) Ay Dan…-y… la misma historia

Vamos?-

Ok-y se fueron -_-******

Chicos!-saludó Anubias acompañado de Sakari

Hola!-

Wow-dijo Shion

Qué?-

Pos, al parecer, todas conocimos a alguien hoy ¿no?-

Seee-

Presentémonos!-

Vale!-

Soy Shun Kazami-

Yo Yania Rosen-

Me llamo Keith Clay-

Soy Tsuki Kazami-

Ace Grit-

Shion Reiser-

Shein Fuliwuara-

Taylor Kuso-

Anubias Klarson-

Sakari Nightray-

Dan Kuso-

Ren Krolerw-(no recuerdo como se escribe ^^U)

Kasumi Bogart-

Samantha Kimura-

Shadow Prove-

Chinchi Kagamine -

Aika Kuso-

Leo nada más =P-

Estelaluna ^^-

Klaus Von Hersen-(tampoco recuerdo bien como se escribe X_X)

Chévere, ya nos conocemos todos-dijo Anubias

Si!-todos

Tú!-dijo Samantha con un aura maligna alrededor suyo a Dan

No puede ser! Acaso puede ocurrirme algo peor que volver a verte?-le respondió frustrado el castaño, estúpida pregunta

Primo?-dijo Aika confusa

Hermano?-dijo también Taylor igual

Que estás haciendo aquí?-le reclamaron ambas algo molestas

*_Ok, si podía pasar algo peor -.-* _este… me creerían si les dijera que, al final, logre que mis papás me dieran permiso?-se excusó apenado y ambas negaron en silencio con una fulminante mirada

Oí perfectamente que papá te castigo por haberte fugao la otra vez, te escapaste nuevamente ¿no?-le dijo Taylor arqueando la ceja con evidente fastidio

Pos… Shun me obligó!-se defendió este señalando al pelinegro y este queda O_O

Hey! Por qué me culpas a mí, hombre? Yo ni siquiera paso por tu casa-se defendió Shun

Shun? Qué demonios haces aquí? Se suponía que estarías estudiando en casa de…-decía Tsuki pero luego vio al "compañero" al cual Shun debió haber visitado y lo miró de manera decepcionante y reprochante-…Klaus ¬¬

Hola-saludó apenado este

Es increíble, tú que eras la voz de la razón de Shun, te lo encargamos por última vez y se van de parranda ¬¬-

Sorry u.u pero él me obligó =_=-y el pelinegro: O_O

Awww… cual es el maldito afán de echarme siempre la culpa a mi? Ò.ó-reprochó

Ejejejejeje-rieron nerviosos los chicos pero luego todos voltean a ver hacia un par muy opuesto 0_o

Grrr hubiese preferido 700.000 veces más haberme encontrado con mi detestable hermano que contigo!-le echaba en cara Chinchi molesta a cierto "peliblanco"

Tranquila hermosa, solo era una broma aunque, en parte, verdad-le dijo Shadow tocándole el mentón tipo "versión galán"

Grrr-

Al parecer apenas y nos conocemos y ya hay cierta rivalidad aquí u_u-dijo Sakari

Pero quién demonios soportaría a tremendo machista ¿ah?-comenzó nuevamente el debate entre Dan y ella, Sam, apuntando de manera retadora al castaño

Ah pos admiro a tus amigas por aguantarte a ti!-contraataco este

Grrr-y se miraron como perros rabiosos

Tranquilos chavos, ya valió ¿no?-los calmaron Kasumi y Keith

Tal parece que Kasumi es la pacificadora de tu pandilla ¿eh?-le dijo Ace a Shion

Pos sí, bueno, todas somos bastantes diferentes-

Nosotros también y eso es lo que hace bien al grupo, verás: Keith es nuestro pacifista, Dan el machista, Shadow el buena onda, Anubias el protector, Shun el impulsivo, Shein el temperamental algunas veces, Klaus el "caballero", Leo el despreocupado… pero loco muchas veces, y yo pos… el rebelde-le explicó

Bueno, entre nosotras: Sakari es nuestra cabeza y la… súper, Kasumi la pacifista, Samantha la… impulsiva varias veces, Tsuki la tímida (supongo), Aika la despreocupada, Chinchi la… sincera, Yania la loquita, Taylor la dulce, Luna la buena onda y yo… pos la bipolar del grupo jeje-

Eso no…-no terminó ya que escucharon tremendo sonido de bofetada… Chinchi se la propinó a Shadow por haberse estado burlado de ella

Te lo mereces, idiota!-le dijo bien molesta la peliblanca

Aah! Estás loca?-le reprochó Shadow sobándose el cachete pegado

Te lo buscaste y lo sabes-todos se echaron carcajadas

Qué es tan gracioso?-

Pos que alguien te puso en tu lugar, hermano-se burló Shun y todos riendo

Jaja muy gracioso-dijo sarcástico y molesto el peliblanco aun sobándose del dolor

Lo es-le dijo sonriendo Chinchi

Realmente eres detestable-le dijo Shadow y la alegre cara de la ojicarmesí pasó a ser una que demostraba algo de tristeza; el peliblanco notó eso y medio que se arrepintió-Chinchi, yo…

Olvídalo-le dijo Chinchi fría pero en el fondo eso de verdad le dolió

Ok…-

Chicas, miren la hora, son las 23:00 p.m.! Debemos irnos ahora-dijo Taylor-igual tu hermano-refiriéndose a Dan y este bufó fastidiado

Tienes razón, mi permiso terminó hace una hora, tengo que ver que les invento a mis padres-dijo Luna algo triste pero sintió que alguien posó su mano en su hombro y esta lo miró, era Klaus

Solo diles que te encontraste con unos amigos y se te voló el tiempo-le dijo el peliplata

Además de ellas?-

Aja-

Ok-

Aquí me huele a romance-le susurró al oído Tsuki a Aika y esta rió por lo bajo ante tal comentario, risita que a Leo dejó colgado

Vámonos-dijo Yania algo triste ya que debían irse ya y por obvias razones no quería (Sh…)

Adiós chicas-las despidió Shion y todas voltearon a verla de repente, un sustito pa todos

Qué no iras con nosotras?-le preguntó Sakari

No, a media noche llega Neko y la esperaré aquí, se quedará conmigo-explicó

Pos claro, es tu hermana ¿no?-le dijo Samantha

Aah… cierto jeje-

Una chica así, como tú, no puede andar sola por ahí a tan altas horas de la noche ¿captas?-le dijo tipo coqueteando Shadow y Chinchi arqueó una ceja

Gracias por el dato pero… no necesito niñera y menos si una chica le llegó a ganar ¿captas?-le dijo la pelinegra y los chicos se echaron a reír; Shadow se avergonzó

Pero ¿y tus padres?-le preguntó Ren

Pfff vivo sola, ellos están en el extranjero-

Si quieres me quedo contigo, mis padres nunca se dan cuenta de nada por su trabajo-le dijo Ace

Ah, ok-

Ok, yo ya me voy-dijo Aika

Si quieres te puedo acompañar-le propuso Leo

(Risa) Me llamaste loca y ahora me quieres acompañar?-

Uuuuuhh-dijeron todos-hermano…

Pos… si…-rascándose la cabeza y con un leve rubor en los pómulos, Leo

Ok-respondió sonriendo la pelinegra

Adiós chicos-se despidieron ambos

(Para acortar esto les contaré de forma breve y rápida lo obvio: cada chico acompañó a una chica o fueron en cuarteto)

Y que me cuentas sobre ti?-

Bueno… tengo una media hermana de parte de mi padre ¿y tú?-

Bueno… también tengo una hermana, se llama Chinchi y verdaderamente es odiosa, cual es el nombre de la tuya?-

Shion-

Bueno, ya llegamos a la plaza-

Wow es muy bonita, Len-

Neko!-la llamaron

Shion!-y fue junto a ella y Len la siguió

**Neko ****Shirayama**** era castaña tirando a negro medio ondulado hasta los hombros y un fleco de lado, ojos marrones y un par de auriculares por su cuello.**

Ambas chicas se dieron un abrazo

Aay te extrañe muchísimo… fíjate que te traje un poco del delicioso chocolate que hacen allá en Francia-y se lo entregó

Ay que rico! Gracias Neko, yo también te extrañé-e inclinó su cabeza pa el lado para ver al galanazo que tenía su media hermana atrás-y… quién es tu acompañante, ah?

Soy Len Kagamine, un gusto-

Kagamine? No eres acaso pariente de Chinchi Kagamine?-le preguntó la ojidorada

Ah sí, es mi hermana, la conoces?-

Claro, es amiga mía, vive por aquí-

Perra suerte-

Ah y eso por…?-confundida

Bueno… no es que nos llevemos muy bien-

Jaja lo sé, siempre habla de eso-

Enserio?-

Aja… bueno Neko, debemos irnos, es tarde-

Si, tienes razón-bostezo-estoy exhausta-respondió esta

Las acompaño, si quieren…-se ofreció Len

Sí, yo también, no es muy bueno que dos chicas anden solas a tan altas horas de la noche-dijo el peliverde y el otro galán asintió

Chicos… no tenemos 5 años, así es que no necesitamos una niñera… o dos-les aclaró la ojimarrón seria

Ok-dijeron ambos chicos

(Risa) Adiós chavos-se despidió Shion al igual que su media hermana

Esperen!-ambas se detuvieron y se voltearon-las volveremos a ver?-preguntaron ambos

Tal vez-sonrieron las chavas y se fueron

**Hasta acá el cap. chavos, espero que estés a gusto con la "sorpresa" Neko, amiga mía =P**

**Ace: madre mía! Cada vez + largo tus caps. Shion O_O**

**Yo: si… Súper! ^^… lástima que no pueda hacer lo mismos con mis otros fics u_u**

**Anubias: lástima u,u**

**Shun: xq siempre me culpan de todo? Ò_ó**

**Yo: (suspiro) que puedo decirle, Shun, querido… básicamente, es un imán de culpas… n_n**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**DEJEN REVIEWS XFA! Se los agradeceremos ^^**

**Sayonaraaaaaa….!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: El amor es tan… tan… lindo y… estúpido o_o… pero igual, lindo ^^… *_***

**Dan: tu tas loca O/O**

**Yo: ¬¬***


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas, buenas chavos y chavas amantes de los fics y aficionados en general (¿?), aquí yo nuevamente fastidiándolos con otro cap. + de este… fic mío que me alegro de que les agrade =)**

**Shun: y quien aparecerá hoy?**

**Yo: le juro que ni yo sé, quien se me ocurra ^^U**

**Ace: ja+ entenderé tu forma de inspiración, namas se te ocurre algo al instante, coges la laptop y lo escribes, pero luego ni te acuerdas, súper… ¬¬**

**Yo: ejejeje así soy yo *^^***

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS! De veras =D**

**Yo: y quería hacer una pequeña aclaración:**

_Pos claro, Aika, aunque debo agradecer que salí vivo de esa-_

_Pero eran chigüagüeños-_

_Si pero eran 3-_

_(Risa) Ay Dan…-y… la misma historia_

**Esto lo había puesto así en el cap. anterior, me equivoque, debía decir **_(Risa) Ay Leo…-y… la misma historia _**y no DAN… ahora sí, los dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. ;)**

_Las acompaño, si quieren…-se ofreció Len _

_Sí, yo también, no es muy bueno que dos chicas anden solas a tan altas horas de la noche-dijo el peliverde y el otro galán asintió_

_Chicos… no tenemos 5 años, así es que no necesitamos una niñera… o dos-les aclaró la ojimarrón seria_

_Ok-dijeron ambos chicos_

_(Risa) Adiós chavos-se despidió Shion al igual que su media hermana_

_Esperen!-ambas se detuvieron y se voltearon-las volveremos a ver?-preguntaron ambos_

_Tal vez-sonrieron las chavas y se fueron_

"_**Apuesta al amor"**_

"_**Cap. 4: no tengo idea de que titulo poner"**_

**/Con Chinchi & Shadow/**

Por qué me sigues, Shadow? - fría

No te estoy siguiendo, Chinchi, mi casa queda por aquí -

Enserio? -

Aja… además, por qué querría seguir a la chica que me propinó tremendo sopazo? -

Te lo merecías y… y… no sé -

Tal vez porque es muy hermosa -

Qué? - confundida, sorprendida y levemente sonrojada (=O)

Eres bonita, eso no lo voy a negar y cualquier otro chavo pensaría lo mismo al verte a simple vista… - la cara de la peliblanca se torno del color carmesí de sus ojos - …pero, al conocerte, ufff créeme que no creo que siga pensando lo mismo, claro, con ese carácter… - de forma burlona y la joven se enfureció

Eres un…! - y ya le iba a repetir la bofetada que le había dado anteriormente pero el peliblanco le sujetó del brazo con el cual le iba a pegar, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él

Tienes suerte de que yo sigua pensando que eres preciosa - seductor

Suéltame, Shadow! - tratando de zafarse

No antes de que haga esto - y la trató de besar pero Chinchi movió la cabeza y este solo la besó en la mejilla; luego de esto, la muchacha logró zafarse

Grrr maldito pervertido! - y se fue corriendo

Chinchi! Espera! - y fue tras ella - *_creo que me pasé… pero todas las chicas con las que lo he hecho lo habían aceptado, por qué ella no? Al parecer es diferente… y creo que eso es lo que me gusta de ella_*

**/Con Leo & Aika/**

Aquí vivo, gracias por acompañarme, Leo -

No me tienes que agradecer, Aika, fue un placer -

Ah, súper… entonces… adiós -

Espera! Te volveré a ver? -

Pfff ni idea -

Y qué tal si me dejas tu número telefónica? -

Ok-y se lo dio y el rubio hiso lo mismo - súper

Si y… puedo darte algo? -

Claro - y se quedó O_O cuando el joven le regaló un besó en la mejilla para luego irse del lugar

**/Con Kasumi, Ren, Samantha & Dan/**

No puedo creer que este caminando a tu lado - altanera Samantha

Y yo no puedo creer que haya aceptado acompañarlas - altanero Dan

Ya, chavos, que no pueden estar en paz por un minuto? - les preguntó Kasumi ya algo fastidiada por la eterna discusión mantenida por esos dos

Dan, las acompañamos porque somos chavos y… la Kasumi está bien bonita y Samantha te parece hermosa así es que ya valió, hermano - le explicó Ren al castaño en voz baja para que no lo escuchasen ambas muchachas

QUE? Eso nunca! - gritó Dan por lo que le dijo el peliblanco y ambas jóvenes lo miraron con cara de WTF? - qué? - y la pelinegra elevó la ceja

Ay Sam, admítelo, te gusta - le susurró la peliroja a su amiga

No me gusta - aclaró la ojiverde en voz baja a esta

Sí, claro - sarcástica Kasumi - aquí vivo

Vaya, se nota que vives bien - le dijo Ren

En realidad mi hogar es una masacre… bueno, adiós - se despide la chica algo triste

Adiós - le dijeron los 3. Ren no apartó su mirada de la ojimiel hasta que entró y los chicos acompañaron a la pelinegra… hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ren, dejando a Dan y Samantha solos (^^)

Súper, solos - dijo la ojiverde sarcástica-será mejor irme sola

Qué? -

No necesito que alguien me proteja -

Pero… -

Adiós - y se adelanta y dobla hacía la izquierda

Está bien! Haz lo que quieras! Ojala y no te vuelva a ver! Psicótica! - gritó y dobló a la derecha

*_Quién se cree ese tipo? Mi mamá? Pff que digo mi mamá, mi JEFE! Grrr / Sam, admítelo, es muuuuuy guapo / E… eso no tiene nada que ver /Uuuh si que tiene… porque te gusta / Que? Eso nunca, con lo machista que es? / Con lo terca que eres? / Grrr ya, subconsciente! (suspiro) Me estoy volviendo loca_* - en eso, escuchó que alguien la seguía - (Suspiro) Dan, deja de seguirme-pero siguió oyendo aquellos pasos-Grrr ya párale! - y se dio media vuelta totalmente fastidiada pero no vio a Dan, sino tres chavos con máscaras negras estilo asaltante y eso la sorprendió pero no la asustó

Dan? Es tu novio, preciosa? Qué pena, creo que tomaremos algo que es suyo… tu jajaja – dijo uno de los malvivientes (la calle era oscura y solitaria, pa hacer un ambiente más de película ^^)

Te lo advierto, será mejor que no te me acerques y saldrás herido - le advirtió Samantha tomando pose de pelea (ustedes me entienden)

Jajaja no me hagas reír niñita, tú no eres capaz ni de tocarme siquiera - la retó el mismo idiota que había hablado anteriormente mientras su apoyo reía burlonamente de la ojiverde

Apostamos? - el malviviente miró de manera molesta a la joven y fue con todo para golpearla pero Samantha fue más rápida y esquivó el golpe; en eso, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la espalda al tipo. Este emitió un grito de dolor e intentó lanzar otro golpe a la muchacha pero ella lo detuvo y lo hecho al suelo, le estiró el brazo y colocó un pie sobre el cuello de este, el cual, esta vez, suplicaba que lo deje - parece que yo gané - dijo Samantha altaneramente

Pero no se percató de en qué momento los otros 2 acompañantes del tipo al que anteriormente había apaleado la sujetaron fuertemente sin dejarle manera de escapar.

Te equivocas, hermosa, yo gané - se burló el idiota principal que se acababa de levantar, por cierto, muy adolorido (xD)

Grr suéltenme ahora -

Y por qué deberíamos hacerlo? - le preguntó sarcásticamente el malviviente número 2 colocándole una navaja cerca del cuello

Porque yo lo digo - apareció un castaño ojirojo de la nada con cara de malo (*_*) - suéltenla en este momento

Y a poco porque tu lo dices lo vamos a hacer - lo retó el tercer malviviente hay presente

_**5 min. después…**_

Se ve a los 3 malvivientes tendidos en el suelo como alfombras… o papel jejeje

Gracias por… tu ayuda, Dan -

No fue nada, Sam pero… creí haberte escuchado decir que no necesitarías a nadie que te proteja la espalda -

Si pero… ellos me vinieron por en frente - dijo en su defensa, lo cual provoco una risa de parte del castaño

Supongo que esta vez si debo acompañarte -

Cuantas probabilidades hay de que esto vuelva a sucederme? -

Por las dudas -

(Sonrisa) Bien - y se fueron juntos

**/Con Taylor y Shein/**

Si, aquí mismo vivo, Shein -

Wow yo vivo al lado, Taylor, me acabo de mudar hoy -

De veras? Wow que coincidencia -

El destino nos une -

Jeje si - algo ruborizada - tus piernas siempre estarán en mi camino - recordando divertida el tropezón aquel

Jaja si… pero… sabes? También estoy yo… - y se colocó frente a ella y esta se sonrojó - …completo… - se acercó más - …y no solo mis piernas - cerca, muy cerca de la castaña y esta sin saber qué hacer (bésalo! *_* / Taylor: no! / Ay si yo fuera tu, niña, si yo fuera tu… -_-)

Aaah si, supongo, emm ahora, si me disculpas, debo entrar a mi casa -nerviosa alejándose

Jaja jamás has tenido novio ni nada por el estilo, cierto? -

Perdón? -

Me estas evadiendo -

Qué? Eso no es cierto - aún nerviosa

Jaja como digas, pero ya, enserio, has tenido novio alguna vez? - pícaro y divertido

Eeh… yo?... eeh… este… s-si y… y muchos!… y… y me alejo pos… porque… porque ya son las 12 y no sé cuánto de la madrugada y… y mis padres deben estar esperándome molestos y… y no vuelvas a hacerte ideas de que m-me gustas ¿está claro? - nerviosa, sonrojada y altanera ( _ )

Yo nunca dije que te gustara pero… tu a mi si - seductor acercándose nuevamente a ella

Pero yo… espera… que? - confundida

(Risa) Eres muy bonita y debo admitir que me atraes mucho - seductor, sonrojándola más aún pero, de repente se alejó de ella - nos vemos - y se fue; entró a su casa

(Suspiro) *_Los chavos son raros ._. y… POR QUÉ DEMOSNIOS ACTUÉ DE ESA FORMA?_* - se maldijo mentalmente mientras ingresaba a su casa.

Minutos más tarde llegó Dan a su casa pero él entro directamente a su cuarto por una ventana para que no lo cacharan…

**/Con Klaus, Luna & Shun/**

Klaus, podrías volver a repetirme por qué deje que Keith acompañara a MI hermana y yo me estoy viniendo contigo? -

(Suspiro pesado) Pos porque se supone que tú y yo estamos en MI casa estudiando y no puedes ir a llegar con tu hermana porque te ibas a quedar a dormir en mi casa, Shun… - le explicó este - Ya tranquilo, Keith es buena gente, no le va a hacer nada…

Tsuki no se dejará… - aclaró Luna

Buen punto, Luna - le dijo el pelinegro y esta: ^^

Aquí me doblo yo, chavos - dijo nuevamente la pelinegra - adiós - se despidió con una sonrisa

Adiós - dijeron ambos chavos y la muchacha siguió su camino. Klaus no pudo apartar sus ojos de Luna hasta que desapareció del campo visual de ambos chavos. Luego de esto, miró a Shun y este lo miraba picaronamente

Qué? -

Como qué? ay Klaus, no te hagas, Luna te gustó, o me equivoco? -

Si, te equivocas -

Ah sí… sorry, me equivoque, te ENCANTÓ -

No digas sandeces, Shun y ya vámonos a casa que ya es muy tarde -

Como digas -

**Hasta acá el cap. de hoy y perdón x haberme tardado**

**Shun: Keith, será mejor que cuides a mi hermana o ya verás… ¬¬**

**Keith: vale, vale… O.O**

**Anubias: n_nU… ****DEJEN REVIEWS XFAAAAAAA! Se los agradeceremos ^^**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaa…!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: Quiero un chocolate… =|**

**Ace: tú y tus adicciones… -_-**

**Yo: ^^U**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas, buenas mundo prendido a la pantalla de la PC buscando buenos fics! Aquí Shion reportándose una vez más con la continuación de este fic mío que no sé donde llegará a parar ^^U**

**Anubias: súper ^^…**

**Ace: me contó un pajarito… muy pero muy feo que hoy llega otra escritora más**

**Shun: O_O ***_**no soy un pájaro feo! Ò_ó**_*****

**Yo: eh si, ese HORRIBLE pájaro esta en lo cierto**

**Shun: TT^TT ***_**me odian**_*****

**Yo: MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIENS! Es espectacular contar con su apoyo =)**

**Os dejamos de molestar y venga el cap.**

* * *

_Adiós - dijeron ambos chavos y la muchacha siguió su camino. Klaus no pudo apartar sus ojos de Luna hasta que desapareció del campo visual de ambos chavos. Luego de esto, miró a Shun y este lo miraba picaronamente _

_Qué? -_

_Como qué? ay Klaus, no te hagas, Luna te gustó, o me equivoco? -_

_Si, te equivocas -_

_Ah sí… sorry, me equivoque, te ENCANTÓ -_

_No digas sandeces, Shun y ya vámonos a casa que ya es muy tarde -_

_Como digas -_

* * *

"_**Apuesta al amor"**_

"_**Cap. 5: no tengo idea de que titulo poner (2)"**_

* * *

**/Tsuki & Keith/**

Y donde queda tú casa, Keith? –

Es por aquí – señalando hacia la derecha

Ay qué mala onda, la mía queda por acá – señalando hacia la izquierda de manera algo desganada

Si, lo sé, en la casa de Shun… es raro que nunca te haya visto jaja –

Ah… bueno, entonces… adiós, Keith… jeje – se despidió mientras se daba media vuelta en dirección a su destino

Aguarda! – Y esta volteó – podría ir a visitarte, no? –

Claro! eso me encantaría – sonriendo, sonrisa que dejo embobado al rubio – bueno, esperaré tu visita

Ah… ok jeje – feliz y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla cada uno (típico [-_-]) – chao

Chao – y se fueron cada uno por su camino

*_Wow Keith es realmente guapo y encantador, me pregunto porque Shun nunca me había hablado de él… No importa, ya lo conocí… Por lo menos jeje* ^^ _– pensaba mientras caminaba

*_Dios mío, la hermana de Shun esta buenísima… Es hermosa… Por qué él nunca me la presento?... Bueno, ya no importa, ya la conocí* _=D – pensaba también el ojiceleste

* * *

**/Yania, Sakari & Anubias/**

Esta es tu casa, Sakari? O_O –

Jeje asi es, Anubias, lo sé, parece un templo chino -_- –

Tú lo has dicho ._. –

Vamos ya, Sakari, tus padres deben de estar esperándonos –

Si, Yania, tu adelántate, ok? –

Ok – y entro a la casa

Yania vive contigo? –

Este… si, sus padre viajaron temporalmente y la trajeron aquí –

Ah ya… bueno… este… yo ya me voy, es tarde y se supone que debía estar allá hace más de 1 hora jeje –

Ah claro… nos vemos ^^ – y volteó como para entrar

Cuando? –

Qué? –

Dijiste "nos vemos"… cuando podría ser eso? –

De veras quieres verme… otra vez? –

Por supuesto… eres… una chava muy linda e interesante… la paso muy bien contigo – la joven se sonrojó y volteó

Yo te llamo, vale? –

Ok –

Chao – y entró a su casa – O_O *_mierda! Como se supone que lo llame… SI NI SU NÚMERO TENGO?! Grrrr bien que seré distraída… bueno, tal vez… algún día lo vuelva a ver… quizás… pfff tengo hambre_* -_- -

*_Haber, haber, como me va llamar si no le di mi número? Tal vez ya lo tenga… bueno, no sé, lo que sí es que es bellísima… espero volverla a ver_* =)… O_O *_como dijo que se llamaba?_* X_XU –

* * *

**/Al día siguiente, 11:00 a.m., plaza central/**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHH! – se escuchó el grito de aproximadamente 9 chavas muy contentas a más 25000 km

Pasaron?! – preguntaron por quinta vez Luna y Yania con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Si! ^^ – respondieron por quinta vez Tsuki y Chinchi pero con la misma alegría de la primera respuesta ya que pasaron 4 hojas de examen final en 30 min increíblemente

Yeah! Nosotras sabíamos que podían! – le dijeron Samantha y Kasumi felices abrazándolas

Fue un milagro – dijo Chinchi

Que milagro ni que mi abuela en bikini, ustedes podían, eso no fue suerte =) – les dijo Sakari

Me pregunto si a Shion le fue igual – dijo Neko

Pfff es tu hermana… no te contó? O_O – le preguntó Taylor

No… ella jamás me cuenta nada ._.* -

Miren! allá vienen Aika y Shion –

Madre naca! Tremenda cara de cu… - iba decir Yania pero lograron callarla

Chavas, pero que les pasa? Traen la cara como si se acabaran de enterar de que les queda 5 horas de vida – dijo preocupada Sam y Kasumi asintió

Ambas recién llegadas las miraron

Pasamos el examen pero a raspaditas – dijo Shion desanimada

Pe-pero eso es genial! Al menos pasaron – las animó Taylor

Apoyo a Taylor – dijo Tsuki

Si, pasamos pero… TIENEN IDEA DEL DISCURSO DE 5000000000000 DE PALABRAS QUE ME DEDICARON MIS PADRES Y SU CASTIGO POR MIS CALIFICACIONES?! – no pudo evitar decir, y no muy contenta, Aika y todas las chicas: O_O! – Destrozaron mi colección de armas de fuego TT^TT

Wow, apocalipsis – ironizó Chinchi y Aika le dedicó una mirada mordaz

Shion, no entiendo porque te pones mal si siempre pasas de año con las mismas calificaciones - le dijo Luna

Pos si pero… Este año que sigue juro que saco puros dieces – dijo con aire de grandeza totalmente decidida. Las chicas la miraron, luego se miraron entre ellas y se echaron a carcajadas – que es tan gracioso?

Si, tu? Dieces? Jajaja claro, como no jajaja – reían, hasta Neko no podía evitar hacerlo (vaya hermana TT^TT)

Ay si, namas ustedes pueden ¿no? Pero ya verán ¿eh? Les voy a demostrar que también soy capaz de sacar un buen de calificaciones bien padres, ya verán – dijo la pelinegra de mechas azules molesta y se dio vuelta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

Ya estuvo bueno, dejen de reír de la pobre que yo sé que ella va a poder – escucharon hablar a alguien tras ellas y todas voltearon

ERLY! – gritaron todas emocionadas y antes de que todas se lanzaran a abrazarla…

EP! Plis, porfa, please me y en todos los idiomas existentes en el continente POR FAVOR no se me lancen encima porque ando bien adolorida – las detuvo rápidamente Erly

**Erly era** **blanca, delgada, de altura media, ojos cafés y cabello rubio, siempre viste en tres colores: negro, blanco y rojo**

Y adolorida por qué o qué? Haber – le pregunto Sakari

Jeje es que vengo del gimnasio, pensaba ir a darme un baño en casa pero luego las vi y quise saludarlas ^^ – explicó la rubia pero luego miro a uno de sus lados y se encontró con la mirada de una de la personas que se encontraba bajo ley en su lista negra – Chinchi ¬¬

Hola! Cuerpo de espárrago mal cosido – la saludo cortésmente la peliblanca (._.U)

Mira teletubi de bajo presupuesto, no te metas conmigo ¿eh? Porque no sabes lo mal que te puede ir – dijo Erly y empezó la primera caída \._./

A mí no me asustas naca anoréxica ¿Cómo la vez? –

Sí, yo tenía razón, con tanta antipatía y pesadez en ese minúsculo cerebro tuyo ya no cabe el ingenio –

Quieres ingenio? Pues lo tendrás, eres tan pero tan fea que cuando naciste el doctor dijo "si no llora es un tumor" – dijo Chinchi, se escucharon algunas risitas

Es suficiente chavas, basta – les dijo Luna

Ah si? pues tu eres tan pero tan fea que cuando intentaste entrar a un concurso de feas te dijeron que no aceptaban profesionales, fíjate – dijo Erly y chinchi: =O

Ok chavas, ya valió ¿no? – esta vez fue Tsuki

Pues tu eres tan pero gorda que para levantarte de la cama por las mañanas debes hacerlo por los dos lados –

Segura que no te describes a ti misma? – le dijo Erly y ambas se miraron fulminantemente hasta el punto que se les salían rayos por los ojos

Bueno, YA! – gritó Neko bien cansada por la absurda pelea esa, ambas chavas convertidas en víboras ponzoñosas durante la pelea (es un decir) dieron media vuelta con los brazos cruzados

Je, lo olvidábamos, se odian – dijo Kasumi

Ustedes que creen? – dijeron con sarcasmo ambas

Yo creo que sí pero aun no estoy muy segura e_e – dijo Yania y todas: ._.U

CHINCHI! – se escuchó a lo lejos y esta volteó a ver pa donde la llamaban, mala idea pensó

Shadow? – suspiró – que quieres asco de pervertido? – le preguntó altanera

Ya te lo explique lo de anoche – se excusó algo triste aunque nadie lo notó

Lástima, sigo pensando igual así es que, chaitoo – le hizo un ademán con la mano y el peliblanco puso cara de "lo siento" (hombres ¬¬) (púbico masculino: ¬¬**************) (ejejejejeje *^^*)

Por dios, Chinchi, tus malos modales no los abandonas nunca ¿no? – le dijo Erly acercándose a los 2 y Shadow la miró

Mira Erly, tu ni te metas que nada sabes, ahora esfúmate – le dijo molesta la ojicarmesí a la ojicafé

Cómo te llamas? – habló Shadow refiriéndose a la rubia y Chinchi lo miró reprochánte

Erly Misaki para servirte guapo, y tu? –

Shadow Prove a tus ordenes princesa – y le besó la mano, Chinchi rodó los ojos

Bueno, ya, déjense de cursilerías y Shadow, ya vete – dijo la peliblanca frustrada

Está bien… Erly, tomamos algo? – la invito Prove, Chinchi: O/O

Pero claro, como decirte que no muñeco – y se fueron y Chinchi quedo anonadada

Chinchi, estas bien? – le preguntó Taylor

Que como estoy? Esa esa perra tercermundista me está quitado MI PARTIDA! – respondió exaltada esta y se largó… chicas: O_O¿?

Dijo "su partida"? – preguntó Kasumi

Así parece – respondió Luna

Súper! Mi súper ami esta enamorada! ^^ – dijo Yania emocionada

Ja! Chinchi enamorada – dijo Shion

Quien lo diría? – dijo Sakari sonriendo

Bueno, al ratón le gusta el queso jaja – dijo Neko y todas sonrieron

Recuérdame otra vez por qué estoy viajando contigo a la casa de MI amiga ¿ah? –

Numero uno, Sakari no solo es tu amiga y número dos, creeme, tampoco hubiese querido encontrarme contigo, crees que esto me gusta? Te detesto –

Súper, el sentimiento es mutuo –

TT^TT –

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, sorry x haberme tardado tanto**

**Shun: no aparecí ¬¬**

**yo: disculpe, me importa?**

**Anubias: jejeje DEJEN REVIEWS XFAAAAAAAA! se lo agradeceremos ^^**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaa!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo! quien se comió mi pastelito?! TT^TT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fanáticos de los fics hechos Made in Casa! Aquí su estofado… digo! Su servidora Shion Reiser ofreciéndoles otro estofado… digo! Capítulo de este estofado… aaah! Mierda! No puedo dejar de pensar en la delicia de estofado que está preparando mi jefa *_*… ahorita regreso, Ace, usted queda a cargo (y se va)**

**Ace: yo? Súper =DDDDDD**

**Anubias: él?**

**Shun: yo siempre la acompañe en las presentaciones de sus fics desde que se convirtió en escritora de fanfiction, por qué te puso a cargo a ti?!**

**Anubias: ella está saliendo conmigo, por qué no me lo dejo a mi?!**

**Ace: mi querido Shun, no te lo dejo porque básicamente adora verte hacer berrinches como ahora y, Anubias, de donde sacaste eso? jaja… bueno… GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS! De veras… Os dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. \^_^/ (Shun/Anubias: ¬¬**********************) .-.U**

* * *

_TT^TT –_

* * *

"_**Apuesta al amor"**_

"_**Cap. 6: Pueblo chico, infierno grande"**_

* * *

Pfff y ahora que hacemos chicas? – preguntó Taylor evidentemente aburrida, quien no

Taylor tiene razón, desde que las diosas de la discordia se fueron se acabó la diversión – dijo Neko con ambas manos atrás de la cabeza

Me arrepiento de no haber tenido palomitas de maíz en ese momento, veía una película de drama si haber pagado ni un centavo, fíjense – dijo divertida Aika

Que más pudimos haber pedido jaja ^^ – siguió Luna

Ah sí! chavas, se me había olvidado comentarles – dijo Sakari parándolas con una sonrisa

Qué cosa? – preguntó Samantha

A que no adivinan quienes vienen para acá? –

Maroon 5?! *_* - dijo Shion y todas la miraron – que? Adam es mi amor platónico 3

No, no son ellos, son dos chicas que no vemos desde hace 1 año – dijo nuevamente Sakari

Ay ya Sakari, solo dilo – le dijo Yania – me muero de la curiosidad x_x

Pos nada más y nada menos que Konan y Rex! – dijo finalmente Sakari feliz

Súper! – dijeron todas excepto…

Qué?! Rex?! – preguntó sobresaltada Kasumi

Konan?! – esta vez fue Yania

No, no soportare estar en el mismo grupo que esa… emo – dijo directamente decidida Kasumi refiriéndose a Rex

Y yo no pienso verle la cara a esa peliroja teñida de Konan – dijo Yania cruzando los brazos y cerrando ambos ojos

Chavas, siempre me he preguntado, por qué las odian tanto? – preguntó Shion con el ceño semi-fruncido

Esa chava me hizo cosas horribles en la primaria, jamás olvidare el día que llenó mi batido con salsa picante… EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS! – dijo Kasumi molesta al recordar y todos: O_O

Ouch – dijo Samantha en O_O aun

Y a mi Konan me cae gorda desde que me empujó a los 10 años – dijo Yania

Pero eso paso hace mucho, oh vamos, un empujoncito que paso hace 4 años no es para tanto – dijo Tsuki

Bueno, supongo que si es que te empujara a ti desde el segundo piso de mi casa, cayeras en los rosales espinosos de mi mamá, te rompías una pierna así quedando con muletas durante 6 meces y, para colmo, que se ría en tu cara luego de todo eso tu lo olvidarías así nada más en poquitos años ¿no? ¬¬ – se explicó mejor Yania y todos quedaron con los ojos más abiertos que dos pelotas de playa (es decir, las nachas de mi tía .-.)

Bueno… si lo pones de ese modo pos… x_x – dijo Tsuki

Eso pensé ¬¬ – dijo la rubia

HOLA CHAVAS! – gritaron 2 jóvenes por detrás de estas así asustándolas pero se les pasó rápido cuando voltearon y vieron a…

KONAN, REX! – y las abrazaron excepto 2 muchachas que… pos, ya se explicó perfectamente el porqué de sus caras largas

**Rex era de piel clara, pelinegra hasta media espalda, ojos grises**

**Konan era de cabello rojo escarlata, ojos color ambar, tes blanca, alta y delgada**

Qué bueno verlas de nuevo – dijo Konan muy contenta – Sakari, te extrañe amiga mía – y la abrazó

Yo también, muchísimo – le dijo esta correspondiendo a su abrazo

No, y es que de mi ni te acuerdas cuando vez a esta antorcha ambulante – le dijo Rex

Hey! – protestó la peliroja

Jeje hola Rex – le dijo la ojiturqueza abrazando a su otra amiga muy feliz

Kasumi… - dijo con un aura poco agradable la peliroja

Hola, hija del pirrurris! – la saludo falsamente entusiasmada esta

Mira, igualada, acabo de llegar y lo que menos quiero es pelear –

Ah pos yo tampoco y menos con un tomate con patas como tu –

A quien llamas tomate con patas, zanahoria picada de granja de quinta?

Ah con que ahora metemos a los vegetales en esto? –

Tú empezaste –

Wow! Otra película chicas – dijo Shion ^^ y todas la miras, hasta ambas peleadas – ejejejeje ^^U

Hola Yania – la saludó Rex pero esta le daba la espalda – Yania – seguía sin mirarla – Oye, te estoy hablando Barbie tercermundista– ya algo fastidiada

=O… a quien llamas Barbie tercermundista? – le reclamó molesta

Lo siento, es que no me hacías caso –

Eso no te da derecho –

Oye, tranquila, creí que habíamos dejado nuestras diferencias de lado –

En primera, no se pueden dejar las diferencias de lado porque no son objetos, por lo tanto no se pueden mover y dejarlos a un lado, es simple lógica, que no piensas – dijo la rubia y a todos les salió una gotita anime en la frente

Ya se me hacía raro que Yania no haya dicho siquiera una sandez en toda la mañana e_eU – le dijo por lo bajo Aika a Luna y esta le dio la razón del mismo modo

Chavas, que tal si dejamos llevar la fiesta en paz y las llevo a casa pos para que se instalen – las calmó Sakari a las 4 y tomó a Konan y Rex de los brazos

Qué? como que a tu casa? – le preguntó Yania estupefacta (no sé qué carajos significa pero queda bien ._.)

Si, les ofrecí alojamiento en mi casa mientras encontraban otro lugar donde dormir –

Pero, Sakari, yo me estoy quedando allí –

Por favor Yania, no seas infantil, mi casa es enorme, hay lugar para ustedes y muchas más, bien lo sabes –

Pff está bien – bufó molesta y las 3 muchachas se retiraron

Bueno, creo que no visitaré a la pantalla grande esta semana – dijo irónicamente Neko

Coincido con Neko – la apoyó Luna

Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial? – propuso Samantha

Sam tiene razón, tal vez encontremos algo interesante de hacer por ahí – dijo Aika

Me parece bien – dijo Kasumi

Si, vamos! – dijo Yania

Yo no quiero ir – dijo Shion

Por? – Le preguntó Neko – oh vamos hermanita

No, nos vemos en casa luego Neko – y se fue

Y a esa que le pasa? – preguntó con la ceja arqueada Taylor

Ni idea – respondió Luna

* * *

**/Con Erly & Shadow (y Chinchi)/**

(Risas) Ay Shadow, eres tan gracioso – lo elogiaba Erly mientras que este le sonreía con cierto ego visible

Basta, Erly, me sonrojas – dijo divertido el peliblanco y ambos rieron

*_TE SONROJA?! COMO QUE ESA CHICA FACIL TE SONROJA GRANDÍSIMO BAKA?! ò_ó... bueno, ya, Chinchi, cálmate y sigue observando_* - pensó la pelirosada mientras los observaba detrás de unos arbustos

Bu – la asustó alguien por detrás que no pudo dar un brinquito

Shion! Estúpida, me espantaste! – le reclamó a los susurros – pero… bueno, con esa cara pos… quien no ¿no?

Hay sí, tu, súper graciosa me saliste… haber, que estás haciendo tu aquí, ah? – le preguntó esta por lo bajo también para que no las oyesen

Estoy jugando futbol, no ves? ¬¬ - sarcástica

¬¬ sarcástica como solo tú puedes ¿no?... Por qué los espías? Creí que Prove te caía gordo –

Por supuesto que no lo soporto, solo tengo curiosidad de ver que hacen estos vagos, nada más –

Ah ya… entonces por eso te pusiste tan furiosa cuando Shadow le invitó una bebida a Erly, cierto? – pícara

Etto… n-no estaba furiosa –

Ah no? Y por qué gritaste "esa perra tercermundista me está quitado MI PARTIDA!"? – imitándola pero bajito

Pos… pos porque… porque… este… y-yo n-no… no t-tengo porque darte e-explicaciones, fíjate, sí, eso – altanera y nerviosa

Ok, si no me quieres decir pos… bien u_u –

Chavas, que hacen ahí? – les preguntó un chavo viéndolas confundido por encima de los arbustos y estas lo jalaron metiéndolo entre los arbustos junto con ellas – aah… – y le taparon la boca con las manos

Ssshh – lo callaron haciendo seña de silencio

Guarda silencio, idiota, que no ves que estamos espiando a un par de ineptos?! – lo regaño susurrando Chinchi con una venita hinchada en la frente sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y este la miraba en ._.

Chinchi, oye, suéltalo hombre – le dijo Shion y la ojicarmesí lo soltó de mala gana – disculpa, Ace – apenada

No pasa nada pero… a quien espían? – preguntó este bajito

Al imbécil de Shadow y su amiguita "ARROZ" – explicó Chinchi evidentemente frustrada

Pero por qué? – Preguntó nuevamente Ace y la pelirosada bufó fastidiada – wow estás de un humor de perros ¬¬

(Risita) Ven – le dijo Shion y lo jaló, salieron de entre los arbustos y se alejaron del lugar dejando a Chinchi sola haciendo… lo que sea que haga – Los esta espiando porque le molesta que su peor enemiga le este ganando partida

Su peor enemiga? –

Aja, Shadow le invitó a beber algo con él frente a ella y eso la enoja demasiado –

Ya veo –

Pos no la viste hace rato, parecía una sartén de presión – Ace rió – que?

No, nada, solo que eres muy simpática… me agradan las chicas con un buen sentido del humor – rozando su mano, la pelinegra se sonrojo al sentir una pequeña descarga tras el contacto

Ah… me imagino que tu novia es… muy graciosa entonces – ruborizada

(Risita) No tengo novia –

De veras? –

Aja, aun no he encontrado a la correcta –

O simplemente las chavas no se te quieren acercar –

Si no quisieran, tu estarías tan cerca de mi? – era cierto, en que momento se acercaron tanto? Estaban a solo pocos centímetros uno del otro. Shion se separó rápidamente de él con un evidente sonrojo

L-lo siento –

Por qué te disculpas? – divertido

Y-yo… No sé =| -

(Risa) Ven, acompáñame – y la tomo de la mano

Adonde? –

No me habías dicho que te gustaban las guitarras? – sonrisa

* * *

**/Sakari, Konan & Rex/**

No manches Sakari, esta es tu casa? O_O - le preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja y la ojiturqueza asintió

Santísima Guadalupe, este lugar es más grande que la Casa Blanca - dijo tambien Rex

Pues eso solo Obama lo sabrá, por aquí, les voy a mostrar su habitación - dijo Sakari caminando

Como? osea que compartire habitación con esta?! - le preguntó Konan

"Esta" tiene nombre ¿sabes? - se defendio Rex

Pos si pero decirlo me revuelve el estómago - le dijo y ambas se miraron como perros rabiosos y Sakari suspiró..

* * *

**Ace: acá el cap. de hoy y Shion dice que sorry x tardar, en el próximo cap. les promete peleas, discusiones y mas películas de drama y etc pa los fanáticos jeje**

**DEJEN REVIEWS XFAAA! =)**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaa!**

**Ace Grit ;) (Todos: ¬¬)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿?: Hola a todos los/as escritores/as que se toman la molestia de pasar por este ridículo fic que salió de la parte noreste de mi minúsculo cerebro de la Era Medieval, soy Shion, paz.**

**Yo: He? Shun! Xq carajos se está haciendo pasar x mi?!**

**Shun: perdón? Sorry con esquiusmi pero no soy yo**

**Yo: Ace?**

**Ace: a mí ni me mires**

**Anubias: a mí tampoco!**

**Yo: entonces quien?!**

**¿?: jaja hol… (El extraño entrometido que no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que hacerme quedar como la chava depre del mes fue noqueado sin que pudiera terminar de hablar)**

**Yo: solo eso necesitaba saber (mirándolo satisfecha… o no) Muérete Zun!**

**Ace: O_O auch… GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS! Se lo agradecemos de veras =)**

**Yo: x cierto, Andromedasamantha, lo de conflictos y peleas realmente tiene mucho que ver mucho con usted, hoy le daré un buen espacio, al igual que a unas cuantas chavas mas… Al siguiente les toca a las demás, no se preocupen, no me olvido de ninguna ;)**

**Shun: que padre sería si fueras así con tus deberes ¬¬ (yo: mierda! Gracias x recordármelo, Kazami [y sale corriendo]) pff.. -_-U **

**Ahora sí, los dejamos de molestar y venga el cap.**

* * *

"_**Apuesta al amor"**_

"_**Cap. 7: Peleas, conflictos y… todo lo wow ;P"**_

* * *

**/En el centro comercial/**

Y que hacemos primero? – preguntó Taylor

Pues… comprar cosas supongo, es… lo más normal las personas cuando vienen por aquí – dijo algo divertida Luna

Ay no, que flojera, yo mejor me voy a la cafetería, quien me acompaña? – dijo Aika

Me anoto – dijeron Taylor y Tsuki levantando la mano y caminando a su lado rumbo a la casa de las delicias y chismes… digo! "temas de suma importancia acerca de la sociedad"

Oh, una tienda de revistas de anime – dijo Neko sonriente acercándose a ella

Espérame! – exclamó Samantha corriendo alcanzándola

Oh por dios! Una tienda de artículos súper tiernos! – chilló Kasumi y fue corriendo hasta ella

Donde? – preguntó Luna y corrió tras ella

Ya me quede solita TT_TT – en eso, vio pasar a un súper sexy pelinegro (Yo: nótese el sarcasmo/ Shun: admítelo, Shion, te parezco sexy/ Yo: muda/ Shun: [mirada pícara]) - *_qué raro, me parece conocido, bueno, quiero un helado =3_* - y se dirigió a la heladería, que coincidencia, justo a donde dirigía aquel pelinegro

* * *

**/Con Neko y Samy/**

Ah una revista de Death Note!... ah una de Naruto!... otra de Inuyasha!... otra de Bakugan!... *_mmm por_ _qué haber mencionado a "Bakugan" me hizo sentir subnormal?_* - se quedó pensando Neko con las 4 revistas en mano

Neko… nekooo… - la llamaba Samy moviendo una de sus manos frente al rostro de la castaña que parecía estar en otra galaxia – NEKO, POR FAVOR! – elevó la voz finalmente sacándola de sus pensamientos y, de paso, empezar a ensordecerla

Auch… ne, Samy, por qué me gritas? – dijo con un dedo tapando uno de sus oídos

Pos porque no me escuchabas… que paso? De repente te subiste a tu cohete imaginario rumbo a Saturno –

¬¬ solo me distraje un poco, tan raro es que una chava se quede sumida en pensamientos por culpa de su fanatismo? –

No es raro, simplemente no se ve todos los días – le dijo una voz masculina que se acercó a ellas y que la ojimarrón reconoció perfectamente

Len? – mencionó esta en forma de pregunta y lo miró para confirmar su suposición había sido acertada y así fue, por lo que embozo una sonrisa

El que viste y calza – le dijo este – hola Chocolatito – ambos rieron

*_Yo creo que aquí "esta belleza" sale sobrando_* Bueno Neko, yo mejor te espero afuera, vale? – le dijo la ojiverde

Vale – le respondió esta casi mecánicamente

Ok… - y se dirigió a la salida cuando vio una espectacular revista de Samurai X, ya no habían más de esas en ningún otro lugar pues estaban agotadas pero no, estaba allí, el último ejemplar, solitario en ese estante a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella. Le brillaron los ojos, por fin seria suyo, corrió hacía él y lo tomó pero, al parecer alguien más también. No, por nada del mundo lo soltaría, no iba a dejar que ningún "individuo" se lo quitara, ni siquiera…

Kusso? –

Kimura? – y de mirarse sorpresivamente pasaron a fulminarse visualmente

Dámelo que yo lo encontré primera, baka! –

Estás loca si piensas que voy a dejarte este último ejemplar de Samurai X agotado en todo el mundo siendo que yo también lo quiero, tonta! – y empezaron a jalar de la revista cada uno por su lado y con toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar mirándolos mientras lentamente se hacían bolita alrededor de ellos para ver y escuchar mejor lo que pasaba

Esta revista POR LEY me pertenece, Kenshi tiene MI apellido! –

Es un apellido muy común, cualquiera puede tenerlo, eso no importa ni un bledo! –

Claro que tiene mucho que ver, este pedazo de papel y yo nacimos para esta juntos! Tú que harás con él, ah?! –

Lo agregaré a mi colección personal y disfrutaré de ella el tiempo que quiera, tu que haras? Te casarás? Pfff –

Pos si, fíjate! –

Ja! Con más razón me lo debo llevar yo, para evitarle el sufrimiento! –

Contigo la pasará peor, imbésil!

Loca! –

Demente! –

Anoréxica!

Anormal! –

Hija del pirrurris! –

Believer! – (sorry fanáticas de Justin n.n)

=O… como osas llamarme de ese modo, tu…! –

Jaja visiblemente gano yo! – y tiró más fuerte de la reviste y… ¡trass! Ya se imaginaran como quedó el conjunto de papeles aquel, y ambos jóvenes en shock – m-mi re-revista… - repetía aún incrédula

L-la rom-piste… tu… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR! – gritó de la rabia que sentía – NENA, ERES INCREÍBLE! ROMPISTE EL ÚLTIMO EJEMPLAR QUE SOBRABA DE ESA EDISIÓN EN TODO EL MUNDO! BRAVO! – la pelinegro aun no lo podía creer, tanto para nada? Fue culpa suya, eso pensaba. Cayó de rodillas al suelo cabizbaja y con un aura depre alrededor. Esto desconcertó un poco al castaño que dejó de lado su fruncido ceño para ablandar un poquito su corazón – Sam…

La chica apretó los puños.

SI TU NO HUBIERAS APARECIDO ESA REVISTA LA TENDRIA AHORA EN MIS MANOS SANA Y SALVA PERO NO, TUBISTE QUE TRAER TU ENORME CULO A ESTA TIENDA E INTENTAR SACÁRMELA, NO? CLARO, COMO EL KARMA ME PERSIGUE PERO BIEN QUE HACE VIVO ACTO DE PRESENCIA, ESTA ENCARNADO EN TI, MALDITO KUSSO! – le gritó re-súper-mega-hiper-plus molesta y se fue de hay

Dan parpadeó sorprendido.

(Suspiro) *_Me voy a arrepentir de esto_* Samantha! – y la siguió (idiota O_O)

* * *

Samy? – dijo Neko al ver salir a una castaña del lugar muy pero muy molesta seguida por otro castaño

Eh? – musitó Len y volteó para ver la misma escena – Dan?

Esta demás decir que ambos salieron tras ellos

* * *

**/Kasumi y Luna/**

Aaaaaaaaaaaawwww Luna mira esto, a poco no es una ternurita? =3 – le preguntó la pelirroja levantando un súper tierno peluche de gato con una carita llorona

Si, si, muy bonito todo – dijo algo desinteresada mirando por todos lados tratando de encontrar algo específico – mierda! No puede ser que no tengan un méndigo juego de té! – algo frustrada

Un… juego de… té? 0_o – extrañada

Si, algún problema con eso? – arqueando una ceja

No pero… para que quieres uno? –

Para adornar la solitaria mesa que está en mi jardín del fondo de mi casa, se ve tan… estúpido sin nada encima, además me servirá para tomar el té en compañía – analizó sus palabras – eso sonó raro

Bueno, suena bien pero… por allá hay uno con estampaditos de flor de cerezo n_n –

Si pero no quiero un juego de té cualquiera, quiero uno con estampados de conejitos esponjaditos, muchos, muchos conejitos blancos esponjaditos – con una rara aura alrededor de ella, difícil de descifrar

Wow eso es… lindo y… algo tétrico =| jeje –

Lo sé, por eso es súper ^^ –

Es esto lo que busca, señorita? – le dijo una elegante voz masculina pasándole una caja de juego de té para el jardín con muchos conejitos esponjaditos como estampas (ejejejejejejeje). La muchacha tomo la caja y lo miró.

Klaus – dijo sonriendo

Hola – le dijo este devolviéndole el gesto mientras se quedaron viéndose

Mrrr – interrumpió Kasumi aclarando falsamente su garganta sacando del paraíso visual de cada uno quienes desviaron su mirada – yo… mejor te espero afuera, Luna, vale?

Co-como quieras, Kasy – y la pelirroja se retiró

Que coincidencia verte por aquí –

Jeje lo mismo digo pero… que vienes a hacer a este lugar? Me parece algo extraño pos… ya sabes, que un hombre este por aquí jejeje –

(Risita) Pues si pero vengo a comprarle un regalito a la mujer de mi vida – eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría… no, de agua HELADA para la pelinegra de curiosos anteojos dorados que quedó estática

T-tu novia? – preguntó sorprendida y algo triste (ya empiezo a sospechar -.- / Todos: ¬¬)

Eh? Jaja no, que bah, para mi mamá – alivio, eso fue lo que sintió la chica de ojos oscuros luego de eso pero también algo de disgusto, ¿su madre? ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? (si, casi me la mata de un infarto amoroso ò.ó) – hoy es su cumpleaños y pensé en darle algo especial – juró haber notado algo de tristeza en las palabras del peliplata junto con esa sonrisa amarga

A-ah bueno, yo estoy segura de que… eso la alegrará mucho pero… por qué la carita? – se animó a preguntar

Bueno… es que este, según los doctores, será su último cumpleaños – Luna: O_O

* * *

La pelirroja de ojos perla estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de cristal del lugar cuando escuchó su nombre

Kasumi? – y volteó a ver quien la nombró; en ello, se encontró con unos dorados orbes que la miraban con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa (Ace: ¬¬ / Yo: ^^U)

Ah, Ren, hola – sonrisa

Hola, tu por aquí? –

Pos… si, vine a ver algunas cositas –

Ah sí? que bien –

Y tú? Que haces por aquí? –

Yo trabajo aquí ^^ -

A poco? – algo incrédula, claro, es raro ver a un chico trabajar en un lugar donde, prácticamente, es todo color rosa

Si, aunque no lo creas, al menos salvo mis estudios… acabo de terminar mi turno, te… puedo invitar un café o algo? –

Eh si, vale – se sonrieron y salieron

* * *

**Hasta aquí les dejo el cap. xq ya estuvo buen****o, no tuve más tiempo, pos por ahora el nuevo lujo en mi familia es eso, el tiempo**

**Anubias: eso quiere decir que ya no tienes mucho tiempo**

**Yo: exacto**

**Shun: pos deja tus saliditas nocturnas con tus "amiguitos" y mejor ponte a escribir o, al menos, has tus deberes**

**Yo: ay no, que flojera -.-**

**Ace: ._. … DEJEN REVIEWS XFAAAA! De veras queremos algunos**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: Shun, me rindo, si, eres sexy -.- ***_**Demasiado *_***_*****

**Shun: yes! Lo sabia =DDDDDDDDD**

**Yo: ¬¬ ***_**3**_*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, buenas, aló, hello, aloha, hi hi y saludos en todos los demás idiomas que existan para todos los lectores, aquí nuevamente yo, la mismísima Shion Reiser, fastidiándolos con otro cap. de este loco fic mío que, tal parece que ciertas partes os mata de risa y eso me hace sentir que estoy cumpliendo con mi propósito.**

**Ace: cual? o.o**

**Yo: pos sacarle x lo menos una sonrisita a las personas que le dedican al menos 1 min. de su tiempo a mi fic =)**

**Shun: bueno, Shion, pero pues… con esa cara haces reír a cualquiera xD**

**Yo: idiota ¬¬**

**Shun: cursi ¬¬**

**Yo: =O… Dan 2do ¬¬**

**Dan: hey!**

**Shun: ok, tú ganas X_X**

**Dan: me odian TT^TT**

**Yo: ^^… MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS! De veras veritas, tanto como que mi sangre es Bordó =DDDD… x cierto Erly Misaki, sorry jejeje pero no sé a qué parte se refería jejejejejeje ^^U**

**Os dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. ;)**

* * *

_Y tú? Que haces por aquí? –_

_Yo trabajo aquí ^^ -_

_A poco? – algo incrédula, claro, es raro ver a un chico trabajar en un lugar donde, prácticamente, es todo color rosa_

_Si, aunque no lo creas, al menos salvo mis estudios… acabo de terminar mi turno, te… puedo invitar un café o algo? –_

_Eh si, vale – se sonrieron y salieron_

* * *

"_**Apuesta al amor"**_

"_**Cap. 8: Peleas, conflictos y… todo lo wow ;P… Parte 2 ^^U"**_

* * *

**/Taylor, Tsuki y Aika/**

A poco? – decía Taylor parpadeando sin poder creer lo que su amiga ojivioleta había acabo de decir

Asimismo, chavas, como les quedo el ojo? – dijo Tsuki argumentando su relato mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco del pastel glaseado que había pedido minutos antes

Pos a mi me lo acabas de dejar bien cuadrado, quien lo diría? El medio-hermano de Rex ya tiene banda y todo y que se vienen para acá – dijo Aika agitando su lata de soda analizando todo

Pos yo creo que no estaría mal… no sé, ir a verlos ¿no? Digo… tal vez sean buenos – opinó Taylor

O guapos – luego del comentario de Aika, el trío de chicas rió

Oigan chavas, miren para allá – señalo disimuladamente Tsuki hacia tres chicos sentados en una mesa cercana a la de ellas conversando muy animadamente

Ese es Shein? – preguntó Taylor fijándose

Y Leo – siguió Aika sonriendo

Y también Keith – terminó Tsuki

Que estarán haciendo por aquí? – preguntó Taylor

Ni idea, tal vez estén de paseo – respondió Aika

Si, seguro… por cierto, vieron el partido de futbol de la otra noche? – preguntó Tsuki (¿?)

Si, ash, son unos inútiles – se quejó Aika (¡¿?!)

Claro, hasta yo metía ese gol – (¡¿?!)

* * *

Hey, chavos! Que esas no son Tsuki, Aika y Taylor? – preguntó Keith a sus amigos mirando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las susodichas riendo y conversando

Humm parece que si – respondió Shein observando a su vecina

Hey, que hermosa coincidencia – dijo Leo acomodando sus lentes observando a cierta pelinegra ojimarrón

Y si les mandamos algo? Digo - propuso Keith

Suena bien pero… que? – preguntó Shein

Hummm creo que tengo una idea – sonrió el rubio de lentes mirando hacia donde se encontraban los distintos tipos de pasteles

Jajaja en eso si tienes toda la razón, fue un completo idiota al meterse allí en medio de esos dos – rió Aika y las otras 2 la siguieron

Disculpen, señoritas, aquellos muchachos les mandan este pastel – las interrumpió una mesera trayéndoles un pastel de tamaño mediano en forma de corazón rojo (o sea de fresa) y decoración de dos ojos y una boquita hecha con jarabe de chocolate. Las tres chavas le agradecieron a la camarera y ésta se retiró; cuando ya no la vieron observaron el pastel atentamente con una ceja arqueada analizándolo detenidamente, cada una de sus decoraciones, cada distinto tipo de crema glaseada, crema de fresa, nutela y chocolate que tal exquisito manjar poseía y cada capa de maza azucarada color mostaza del cual estaba constituida en 3 capas semi-finas, como si fuera tóxico o una bomba a 2 minutos de estallar.

Las tres muchachitas dirigieron su mirada a la mesa de los chicos, los cuales las observaban atentamente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello con una sonrisa en sus perfectos rostros… bueno, unos más que otros. Al ratito, voltearon nuevamente a verse entre ellas con una expresión de "WTF?" en sus rostros.

Osea, que onda, chavas?... Keith y sus panas nos regalaron este pastel? – preguntó Tsuki incrédula

Que cursi – mencionó Aika aún con la ceja arqueada mirando el "dulce regalito"

Pos a mí me parece lindo – sonrió Taylor dedicando otra miradita a su príncipe azu… negro (en este caso) solo que esta fue más discreta

Por qué lo hicieron? – las tres se pusieron a pensar

Tal vez para seducirte, Miss Universo- respondió Aika mirando a Taylor

A mí? –

Aika tiene razón, anda, ve con tus "Fans boys" – le dijo Tsuki con un tanto de envidia pero que paso totalmente desapercibida por estas

Espérense tantito, la mesera dijo que nos lo enviaron a las TRES, osea que no solo a mí, vale? – dijo Taylor

Oigan, y ustedes creen que nos estén pretendiendo? – preguntó Tsuki algo tímida

Ni idea – respondió Aika

Ay no, como crees? Yo pienso que son demasiado lindos como pa que se fijen en nosotras – dijo con un tonito tristón la castaña ojirroja

Ok, ya estuvo bueno, mejor nos acercamos a preguntarles si nos están tirando onda o que – dijo Aika mientras se levantaba pero se detuvo al escuchar a su móvil sonar

Tu celular – le indicó Tsuki

No pero si es que no me lo dices no me doy cuenta – le respondió esta y la ojivileta la miró feo. Aika atendió el móvil:

_**Bueno? –**_

_**Aika, nos vemos en la entrada del Centro Comercial en 10 min., Chinchi nos invitó al antro y pensamos en comprar algo de ropa todas juntas para asistir esta noche, vale? –**_

_**De hecho, todas estamos aquí, excepto Shion y Erly –**_

_**Oh, entonces, podrías avisarles a las demás que están por allí? Yo me encargo de las desaparecidas –**_

_**Mola, hay nos vemos, chao –**_

_**Chao –**_

Y colgó.

Sus amigas la miraron como diciéndole "Anda, escúpelo"

Era Sakari, me dijo que nos reuniéramos todas en la puerta principal para hacer todas juntas unas compras para asistir esta noche al antro, Chinchi nos invitó – explicó la Kusso

Súper! – exclamo Taylor levantándose de su lugar con una sonrisa y una mano arriba

Pero… y el pastel? – preguntó Tsuki y Aika sonrió maliciosa

* * *

A…adonde van? Y por qué dejan el pastel? O_O – preguntó Keith y Leo quedó igual

Tal parece que lo hicieron apropósito – habló Shein y ambos rubios lo miraron incentivándolo a seguir – se hacen las difíciles

Tú crees? – preguntó Leo siguiendo a las chicas con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su campo visual

Por supuesto; chavos, solo mírense – y ambos se miraron – y mírenme a mi – y obedecieron – es obvio que solo se hacen las interesantes, somos irresistibles para la mayoría de las chavas de la ciudad, ellas no serán la excepción – culminó el pelinegro con un tonito arrogante y una sonrisa de medio lado y los ojicelestes sonrieron maliciosos

Tienes razón –

* * *

**/Samanntha, Dan, Neko & Len/**

Sam, oye! – la llamaba Dan corriendo tras ellas

Qué no entiendes que te ODIO, maldito Kusso?! – le respondió molesta encarándolo – hasta tu apellido lo dice todo!

Si, si, ya sé que "Kuso" significa "maldición" pero MI KUSSO se escribe con DOS eses ¿vale? –

Aun así, por cómo se escucha cualquiera lo deducirá de la misma manera que yo, es más, tu nombre debía haber sido Kuso porque eres una MALDICIÓN, MI maldición –

*_**Su**__ maldición?_* ya va, ya va, ya va, cómo que TU maldición? – la pelinegra se tensó

Tsk – volteó su cabeza para un lado para que el castaño no notara su sonrojo. En ese momento su celular vibró. Era un sms.

"_Ve a la puerta principal, avísale a Neko" _

_By: Aika_

*_Gracias Aika_* - pensó Samantha luego de leer el mensaje

Sam! Qué ocurre? – Llegó Neko – te vi salir del local con una cara de c…

No sigas! Luego te explico, ahora vamos a la entrada de este lugar – le dijo Samy prácticamente llevándola a rastras a la castaña

Y ahora que hiciste, baka? – le preguntó Len al castaño colocándose frente a él con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados y éste suspiró

* * *

**/Ren & Kasumi/**

(Risa) Fuiste muy lindo al hacerlo –

Sí, eso era lo que quería lograr pero, aún así me sacó a patadas de su casa –

Awww pobrecito jeje – rieron brevemente pero luego sus miradas se encontraron, acto que borró la sonrisa de sus rostros e hizo que un sonrojo haga acto de presencia, lentamente fueron acercándose hasta el punto que alientos chocaran pero eso acabó gracias a la vibración que sintió Kasumi en uno de sus bolsillos – ah… disculpa – dijo Kasumi aún algo nerviosa y revisó el mensaje

"_Ve a la puerta principal, avísale a Luna" _

_By: Aika_

Lo siento, Ren pero, debo irme – le dijo levantándose la pelirroja

No te preocupes, nos vemos – la despidió el moreno y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la ojiperla, la cual se sonrojo demás, por lo que solo emitió un simple "Adiós" y se echó a correr

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del Krowler mientras observaba a la chica irse – *_qué será esto que siento?_* - se preguntó para luego largarse de allí

Luna! – la llamó Kasumi

Ah? – preguntó ésta volteando a verla y la pelirroja la jaló del brazo llevándola básicamente rastras también a su destino, por lo que el peliplata quedó O_O (esto fue corto =|)

* * *

**(N/A: vamos a adelantar esto, cada chica recibió el mismo sms y todas se encontraron en la entrada del Centro Comercial. ¿Razón por la cual Yania no habló con el "pelinegro súper sexy"? bueno, la muy mensa ni se dio cuenta de su presencia y eso que se sentó prácticamente frente a ella =/)**

* * *

**Hasta acá el cap. de hoy, sorry x tardarme y no ser tan explícita en esta ocasión pero es que estoy tecleando a las carreras y pos, chaitooo! **

**DEJEN REVIEWS XFAAAAAAAAA! =)**

**Sayonaraaaa!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: no tengo tiempo para esto ahora -.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas a todos los lectores de este fic, aquí su servilleta nuevamente trayéndoles otro cap. más de **_**'Apuesta al amor' **_**que… bueno… adelantemos esto -.-**

**Shun: wow que genio el que te traes hoy ¬¬**

**Yo: aja -.-**

**Anubias: Shion, te pasa algo¿ o.o**

**Yo: aja -.-**

**Ace: y.. qué te pasa¿ .-.**

**Yo: aja -.-**

**Shun: oh x dios, ni siquiera prestas atención! ¬¬***

**Yo: aja -.-**

**Anubias: (suspiro) MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS! De veras.. =)**

**Ace: os dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. ;)**

**Yo: aja -.- (Todos: ¬¬*)**

* * *

_(N/A: vamos a adelantar esto, cada chica recibió el mismo sms y todas se encontraron en la entrada del Centro Comercial. ¿Razón por la cual Yania no habló con el "pelinegro súper sexy"? bueno, la muy mensa ni se dio cuenta de su presencia y eso que se sentó prácticamente frente a ella =/)_

* * *

_**'Apuesta al amor'**_

_**'Cap. 9: (¿?)'**_

* * *

Taylor, Samantha, Aika, Sakari, Konan, Rex, Erly, Neko, Luna, Kasumi, Tsuki, Chinchi y Yania ya se encontraban en la entrada principal del Centro Comercial pero no había rastro de la Reiser.

Grrr Neko, dónde está la vaga de tu hermana? – le preguntó la pelinegra fastidiada a la castaña

Hey, no la llames así, Chinchi! Aunque sea verdad… en fin! No sé donde puede estar metida u.u –

Alguien le avisó? – preguntó Luna y todas voltearon a ver a Sakari, esta no hizo más que observarlas de manera reprochante por la mirada fastidiada que le regalaban.

Yo si le avisé, le envié un sms – dijo la pelinegra en su defensa y todas ¬¬

Sakari, bien sabes que Shion JAMAS revisa sus sms porque JAMAS se da cuenta de que le llegan – le recordó Aika y Sakari la miró en o.o sonrojándose un poco.

Ups – fue lo que mencionó la pelinegra y todas -.-*

Ahorita le llamo – anunció Taylor para luego sacar su móvil y marcar el número de su loleada amiga; todas las demás chavas acercaron sus oídos al parlante puesto a que Tay lo había puesto en voz alta.

_**Bueno? –**_

_**DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS, VAGA NIVEL 40?! – **_le gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Kasumi, Luna, Taylor y Yania.

_**POR QUÉ ME GRITAN, OIGAME?! NI QUE FUERA DIPUTADA DE LA CORTE SUPREMA! – **_se enfadó.

_**Shion, te enviamos un mensaje para que vengas a nuestro encuentro en el Centro Comercial para comprar algo para asistir al Antro esta noche – **_le explicó Kasumi.

_**Ay no, que pena con ustedes, chavas pero, pos no voy a poder ir –**_

_**Dónde estás, Shion? – **_le preguntó Neko.

_**Jeje es que estoy con un amigo… -**_

_**Venga, con quien?! – **_esta vez fue Erly.

_**E-eso no importa… saben qué? yo creo que mejor las alcanzo esta noche en el Antro ya namas, vale? – **_

_**Espera, Shion! – **_gritaron pero fue inútil, la ojidorada ya había colgado.

Maldición, nos colgó por la cara! Me lleva… - se quejó Aika un poco molesta.

Pos ya que, ella se lo pierde por andar de coqueta – opinó Samantha sentenciando toda conversación sobre Shion.

Y qué esperamos? Pos vamos ya, no? – dijo Tsuki y todas asintieron para luego adentrarse al lugar y recorrer las tiendas.

* * *

Quien era, Shion? –

Eran las chicas, querían que vaya con ellas al Antro esta noche –

Y vas a ir? –

Pos si, será divertido – sonrió – que me dices tú, Ace?

Claro, por qué no? Además de que, con los chavos, ya lo habíamos acordado también porque hoy en "Face's" se presentan "Alta Joda" – le devolvió el gesto

De veras? – le brillaron los ojos

Aja –

Que padre! – sonrió emocionada, por lo que el peliverde no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa con un toque de ternura, muy raro en el.

*_Qué demonios fue eso?_* Mrrr dónde estábamos? – trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

Me enseñabas a hacer la escala de 're' –

Ah si, ahora te enseñaré la de 'mi', vale? –

Por supuesto – feliz.

* * *

_**/Discoteca "Face's", 20:00 hs/**_

_*Shion, pero donde mierda te metiste* -_ se preguntaba mentalmente Neko preocupada por su querida hermana que no daba rastros de vida por ningún lado, las 13 chavas ya se encontraban dentro del lugar buscando a la pelinegra pero no la hallaban. Luego de un rato se reencontraron en la entrada del lugar.

Me rindo – aclamó Chinchi fastidiada – no hay rastro de esa pendeja -.-

Dónde puede estar? – preguntó Sakari.

Ay chavas, yo ya me estoy preocupando – confesó Taylor.

Y no le volvieron a marcar? – peguntó Samy.

Si pero suena y no contesta – respondió Luna.

Ha de andar por ahí, verán que ahorita se aparece – intentó convencerlas Rex.

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la muerta en vida de Rex – dijo Konan y mencionada solo si limitó a fulminarla con la mirada.

Estas dos cotorritas tienen razón – esta vez fue Erly la fulminada pero por partida triple (Konan, Rex y Chinchi [razón por la cual Chinchi se molestó? Ni idea -.-]), lo paso por alto – seguro se está preparando

Pos si, no? – respondieron todas.

Miren, allá viene – señaló Tsuki.

Con quien viene? – preguntó Aika.

Que oh, chavas? ^^ – les sonrió su amiga pelinegra al llegar donde ellas con sus peliverde amigo.

Shion! – La abrazaron pero, para ser sincera, perecian que mas bien querían ahorcarla a propósito – DONDE DEMONIOS TE HABIAS METIDO, CLON DE NEKO!?

Hey! – se quejó la castaña.

Jejejeje yo estuve con Ace toda la tarde, me estaba dando unas lecciones… – el mencionado saludó con un ademán y Konan quedó medio embobada, lo que si es que se sonrojó violentamente, por lo movió la cabeza hacia un lado para que no se le note mucho. Nadie se percató de ello, mas que Rex. Shion iba a seguir hablando pero una muy curiosa rubia no se lo permitió.

Lecciones? Lecciones de que o qué? – preguntó con un toque pícaro Erly mirando a la pareja fijamente mientras que estos se ruborizaban.

N-no es lo que tu piensas… – aclaró un nervioso Ace pero esta lo volvió a interrumpir.

Mira, niño verde, si le llegas a poner una mano encima o le faltas el respeto a esta imitación de JLo – señalando el trasero de la ojidorada quien se enrojeció aún más – ya ve apartando tu lugarcito en cementerio local porque no volverás a ver el mañana, oíste? – lo amenazó muy segura de sí con el ceño fruncido y el dedo índice en el pecho del O_O ojinegro señalándolo y la otra mano en la cintura.

Erly! Me estaba enseñando a ejecutar la guitarra acústica – la regañó Shion y a esta se le derramó una gotita por la nuca.

Ah jeje, soy Erly Misaki y tu? – preguntó al peliverde mas calmada.

A-Ace Grit – aún no estaba del todo repuesto.

Hola Ace – lo saludaron las chicas, excepto Konan y Rex que no lo conocían.

Ah, claro! Mira Ace, ellas son Konan y Rex –

Ah hola – las saludó, Rex le devolvió el saludó con seguridad pero con la ojiambar fue caso omiso.

ACE! – lo llamaron de por atrás y tanto él como las chavas voltearon a ver al grupo que llamó al peliverde.

Chavos! – exclamó él.

Hola chavas – saludaron también con una sonrisa, sonrojando a más de una del rollete.

Hola – devolvieron el casi mecánicamente.

Entramos? – habló Yania.

Claro! – y todos ingresaron al Antro, esta si será una noche interesante.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy**

**Ace: no se pierdan el próximo cap. ya que estará cargada de música, rivales, sentimientos encontrados, disgustos, sonrojos y 3000 palabras como mínimo.**

**Shun: y eso que se dividirá e caps. así tienen que sintonizarnos en 2 semanas (ambos pusieron posen de animadores y embozaron la sonrisa más sexy que pudieron, haciendo enloquecer al público femenino)**

**Yo: aja u.u**

**Todos: ¬¬*********************************

**Anubias: DEJEN REVIEWS XFAAAAAAAAA! Se los agradeceremos =)**

**Sayonaraaaaa!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: x cierto, necesito 2 chavas que se ofrezcan para actuar de rivales de 2 escritoras ¿quién se ofrece o presenta a alguien? Espero sus respuestas.**


End file.
